Um Linha Fina - SwanQueen
by Karol11
Summary: Após Regina ser banida, a pequena cidade de Storybrooke encontra-se mais uma vez protegida por um encantamento que impossibilita a qualquer um entrar ou sair da cidade. Emma e Regina encontram-se na barreira da cidade, desejando de algum modo poder atravessar para o outro lado.
1. Chapter 1

\- Capítulo um –

\- Engraçado encontrar você por aqui.

\- Eu ia dizer o mesmo de você, Srta. Swan.

Emma desceu do capô de seu carro no momento em que avistou os faróis à distância. Em uma noite estrelada como aquela, a salvadora encontrou-se dirigindo até a barreira da cidade apenas para sentar-se em seu carro e fitar a linha laranja que demarcava o limite de Sotorybrooke. A natureza perigosa do acordo declarado a mais de um ano impossibilitava às pessoas de fora entrarem na cidade, mas ao mesmo tempo impedia quem já estava dentro de poder sair.

A princípio parecia um bom acordo: a velha proteção da maldição e a Rainha Má banida da cidade. Mas conforme as semanas passavam e a pequena cidade encontrava-se rodeada pela barreira de proteção, Emma começou a sentir-se confinada. Mais de uma vez ela cutucou a linha fina de proteção apenas para ter sua mão lançada para trás com o choque repentino que recebeu.

Então ela sentou-se e fitou o outro lado, imaginando se a barreira havia sido uma boa ideia, mantendo-a presa em um único lugar para o resto de sua vida. Ela tinha uma família lhe esperando em casa, os pais e seu filho, tudo o que ela sempre quis. Então porque ela sentia esse vazio inexplicável em seu coração? Talvez ela estivesse acostumada com isso. Talvez isso fosse algo que sempre esteve com ela, e a mera ideia de Emma Swan sentir-se completa era tão enervante que ela procurava por maneiras de sentir-se vazia.

Então quando ela avistou os faróis surgindo ao longe, faróis que não deveriam ter encontrado seu caminho para a remota cidade, Emma sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido em antecipação. Talvez o feitiço estivesse enfraquecendo. Talvez ela pudesse sair. Mas no momento em que o carro aproximou-se da fronteira encantada, ela reconheceu a Mercedes.

\- Regina.

As duas moveram-se com cuidado, a linha fina as separando enquanto elas mantinham-se ao lado de seus respectivos carros a menos de três metros de distância da linha laranja.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Emma perguntou.

\- Eu não fui informada de que a salvadora estaria de guarda para visitantes indesejados. – Regina respondeu notoriamente, puxando a barra de seu casado apertado sobre seu corpete.

\- Eles não podem entrar. Nada pode.

\- Estou sabendo.

Emma não conseguiu deixar de esconder o tom triste em sua voz, algo o qual Regina percebeu. O quão preso aquilo havia soado? Mas no final, a aspereza com a qual Regina falou, apenas espelhou o que a loira sentia.

\- Então. O que você está fazendo aqui? – a xerife perguntou novamente.

Regina fitou a linha laranja antes de levantar o olhar para a mulher do outro lado.

\- Nada. Boa noite, Srta. Swan.

Emma não a impediu quando Regina deu as costas e voltou para o seu carro, observando as luzes traseiras da Mercedes desapareceram à distância.

* * *

Após três noites, Regina retornou à barreira e permaneceu sentada dentro de sua Mercedes cada vez mais fria, a qual ela havia desligado o motor a meia hora atrás, apertando o freio com tanta força que ela teve certeza de ter derrapado os pneus contra a estrada.

No que isso havia se tornado? Ela queria isso. Ela queria um novo começo, e que outra maneira melhor de fazer isso do que se afastando das pessoas que haviam desejado sua cabeça em um espeto. Ela ainda possuía uma ligação aberta com Henry, telefonemas e e-mails eram trocados entre os dois regularmente durante o ano, mas não era a mesma coisa. Nunca havia sido a mesma coisa, desde o momento em que ela havia dirigido para o outro lado da linha.

Sua magia tinha sido lhe tirada, sua memória estava intacta, mas quando ela tinha avistado a cabeça de Henry surgindo do banco de trás do fusca de Emma, com os olhos arregalados, ela soube que não poderia deixa-lo, mesmo se isso fosse o melhor para ele. O feitiço que pairava sobre a cidade tinha dois propósitos: manter o local em segredo e manter a Rainha Má fora.

Às vezes Regina desejava que eles tivessem colocado sua cabeça em um espeto.

Ela havia parado de chorar meses atrás, quando a realidade de que nunca poria seus pés em Storybrooke novamente lhe atingiu. Ela não estava brava, não estava com medo. Tudo o que ela sentia era o vazio em seu coração crescer cada vez mais, consumindo-a no vazio ao qual ela havia sido banida.

Regina levantou a cabeça quando o som abafado de um carro à distância preencheu o silêncio da noite, e duas luzes circulares apareceram ao longe. Uma mais brilhante do que a outra, e menos torta também. Ela suspirou pesadamente e saiu do carro quando notou quem havia chegado.

\- De novo, Srta. Swan?

\- Eu ia dizer o mesmo para você. – Emma bateu a porta do carro com força, suspirando quando ele protestou com um rangido enferrujado. – Planejando maneiras de invadir?

Regina abriu um sorriso zombeteiro e levantou as mãos em defesa.

\- Como você deve ter percebido, minha magia foi tirada de mim, e para acrescentar, eu não sou de voltar atrás em meus acordos. O que a trás aqui novamente, xerife?

Emma enfiou as mãos no bolso da jaqueta e foi chutando pedra enquanto afastava-se de seu carro, mantendo uma distância segura da barreira.

\- Coisas.

\- Eu estou interrompendo um ponto de troca de drogas ou um encontro romântico?

Emma revirou os olhos e parou de andar.

\- Nenhum dos dois. – ela olhou como se houvesse mais para dizer, mas por fim tirou a mão do bolso e acenou. – Boa noite, Regina.

Assim que Emma virou-se para sair Regina afastou-se um pouco de seu carro, minimamente levantando a mão como que para trazer Emma de volta.

\- Espere.

A xerife parou e virou-se devagar, sua expressão suavizada em interrogação.

A morena limpou a garganta e passou a mão pelos cabelos, colocando algumas mechas atrás da orelha.

\- Como está o Henry?

Emma balançou a cabeça em concordância.

\- Ele está bem. Você não tem falado com ele?

\- É claro, mas eu só sei o que ele me conta. – disse a mulher mais velha.

\- David tem ensinado a ele como empunhar uma espada.

A expressão de Regina tomou um ar preocupado, algo o qual Emma percebeu.

\- Ele está bem, contudo. Sem mãos fatiadas. Ele é um pouco desajeitado, acho que herdou isso de mim.

A afirmação pairou no ar entre as duas mulheres. O silêncio alongou-se, fazendo Emma sentir-se desconfortável enquanto caminhava de costas lentamente, passo por passo. Por fim ela apontou para o fusca às suas costas.

\- É melhor eu ir.

\- Certo. – Regina concordou, virando-se em direção ao seu próprio carro.

* * *

As noites começaram a esquentar com a chegada da primavera, mas isso não impediu que chovesse ocasionalmente em Storybrooke, Maine. Também não impediu a cidade de parecer menor e menor a cada minuto, e com certeza não impediu Emma de acordar de outra noite mal dormida e entrar em seu carro para dirigir até a fronteira.

Essa vez ela não se surpreendeu em ver a Mercedes de Regina do outro lado da linha. Contudo, o que a surpreendeu foi perceber que a morena estava sentada no capô do carro, em meio à noite fria, fitando as estrelas no céu escuro acima delas. Regina não se moveu quando Emma estacionou o carro e desceu. A loira pegou um cobertor do banco de trás, envolveu-se nele, sentou-se sobre o capô e mirou as estrelas, assim como Regina.

Nenhuma palavra foi trocada. Nenhum "oi", "o que você está fazendo aqui?", ou acusações foram ditas. Elas apenas permaneceram sentadas na noite fria, cada uma no capô de seu carro, envoltas pela escuridão, olhando as estrelas perderem ao pouco seu brilho conforme os primeiros raios da manhã surgiam no horizonte.

* * *

\- Srta. Swan. – Regina cumprimentou educadamente enquanto dirigia-se à linha da cidade. Enrugando as sobrancelhas, em seguida, ao notar a xerife deitada por comprido ao longo da linha laranja, suas mãos descansando sobre seu estomago enquanto ela fitava o céu acima. – Mas o que é que você está fazendo?

\- O que parece? – Emma perguntou em um sussurro.

\- Me perdoe.

Após meses alternando entre o assento de seu carro e o capô, Regina finalmente havia tido o bom senso de trazer uma cadeira dobrável, a qual ela abriu a um metro e meio de distância da loira.

\- O mundo lá fora. O que está acontecendo? – Emma estava deitada tão perto da linha que um único movimento em falso a mandaria voando de volta.

Regina sorriu divertidamente.

\- O aquecimento global ainda é um problema, nós agora temos comida em cápsulas e os zumbis estão erguendo-se um por vez.

Emma deu um riso abafado.

\- Estou falando sério. O que passa no noticiário?

\- Você gostaria de informações sobre os últimos acontecimentos, Srta. Swan?

\- É sufocante, entende? Saber que existem seis bilhões de pessoas no mundo, e eu posso apenas interagir com cerca de mil delas. – Emma descansou a mão ao lado do corpo para enxergar Regina.

\- Eu não sabia que você fazia o tipo de quem curte o estilo de vida em sociedade. – Regina destacou secamente.

\- Bem, eu não me escrevi para viver na Twilight Zone, tão pouco. – Emma argumentou.

\- Mas princesa. – Regina pronunciou seu título. – Na verdade você se escreveu.

\- Não desse jeito. Eu não sabia que seria assim. – a loira voltou a olhar as estrelas. – Você ficou com a melhor parte do acordo, sabia?

Regina riu alto, gargalhando fortemente. Emma pensou que ela estivesse ficando louca, e levantou-se sobre os cotovelos, estremecendo e se afastando quando seu braço roçou a borda encantada.

\- Eu me tornei a vitoriosa agora? – Regina pressionou uma mão contra o estomago conforme a risada perdia o efeito. – Meu filho está do outro lado desta linha e eu não posso vê-lo, não posso abraçá-lo, não posso lhe dar um beijo de boa noite. Tudo o que eu realizei, tudo pelo que eu trabalhei, foi em busca de minha felicidade. E eu pensei que a houvesse encontrado através dele.

Ela balançou a cabeça, uma expressão de dor surgiu em sua face.

\- Mas não. Mais uma vez a Rainha Má recebeu sua punição. E a única coisa com a qual eu me importo, a única coisa que eu amo, está a uma linha de distância de mim.

Com os olhos arregalados, Emma fitou a expressão da mulher. Apressando-se em levantar quando Regina desceu da cadeira e começou a dobrá-la. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Emma deu um passo à frente na intenção de acompanhar a mulher, de impedi-la de ir embora, mas o feitiço não deixou que ela o fizesse, ao contrário, Emma acabou sendo arremessada a quatro metros de distância da linha. A última coisa que ela conseguiu visualizar ao levantar a cabeça, ainda um pouco tonta, foi a marca deixada pelos pneus do carro de Regina enquanto ela dirigia de volta para Boston.

* * *

Emma não se surpreendeu ao notar que Regina não voltou na noite seguinte, ou na noite após esta. Em contra partida, Emma ainda dirigia até a fronteira, não necessariamente esperando ouvir o ronco da Mercedes de Regina, mas percebendo que ela não seria contra em ter uma companhia.

Ela escutou o carro novamente após uma semana, desceu do capô de seu carro, caminhou em direção à linha e esperou a morena sair da Mercedes.

\- Oi. – Emma disse timidamente.

\- Srta. Swan. – Regina cumprimentou.

\- Sobre a outra noite...

\- Não precisa se desculpar. – a morena cortou, enquanto trazia sua cadeira para perto da borda da cidade. O mais perto ao qual ela já havia estado de testar os efeitos da maldição. Ela sentou-se com um ruído abafado e fitou o vazio ao longe.

Emma permaneceu olhando para ela por mais alguns instantes, antes de afastar-se em direção ao porta-malas e puxar de lá sua própria cadeira e cobertor, sentando-se ao lado da ex-prefeita.

\- Você não está com frio? – perguntou.

\- Não. – Regina respondeu. – Eu morei no Maine por mais tempo que você.

Elas se permitiram um momento de silêncio, que foi quebrado, em seguida, por Emma.

\- Henry está tendo aulas de equitação agora.

O comentário prendeu a atenção da morena, e ela levantou os olhos sinalizando para que Emma continuasse.

\- Meu pai, eu e Henry fomos cavalgar a alguns dias atrás. Eu não consegui nem ao menos subir no negócio, mas o garoto mostrou ter um dom natural. O cavalo o desequilibrou algumas vezes, mas ele não desistiu.

\- Ele é persistente. – Regina sorriu com orgulho.

\- Ele não herdou essa característica de mim. – Emma soltou um riso abafado. – Graças a Deus, que você ensinou isso a ele.

Os olhos de Regina cintilaram em direção a loira que continuou a rir.

\- E então David pisou em uma pilha gigante de esterco de cavalo. Foi repugnante.

Os lábios da morena inclinaram-se em um sorriso, falhando na tentativa de esconder seu desdém.

\- Mary Margaret se recusou a deixar ele entrar em casa, então eu precisei levá-lo até a delegacia e dar um banho de mangueira nele.

\- Penso que o tratador de ovelhas esteja acostumado a cheirar como um animal. – Regina brincou.

As duas riram juntas na quietude da noite, até que aos poucos suas risadas foram se perdendo.

\- A cidade não tem graça sem você. – Emma admitiu.

\- Eu reconheço que deve ter havido uma diminuição no número de pessoas carregando tochas e forcados pela cidade. – Regina replicou.

\- É verdade. – Emma sorriu. – Era legal provocar você. Branca de Neve é muito séria.

\- Provocar? – Regina virou-se para encarar a loira. – Você era um mosquito irritante que se recusava a morrer.

\- Literalmente. – Emma destacou, ignorando a revirada de olhos de Regina. – Pelo menos quebrava a rotina monótona em que eu me encontro agora.

\- É para isso que essas excursões noturnas servem? – Regina perguntou. – Uma tentativa de escapar da vida que era tudo o que você sempre quis?

\- Eu parei de ansiar pela minha família há muito tempo, Regina. – Emma disse calmamente, olhando de relance para as estrelas. – Quer dizer... Eu costumava desejar não estar sozinha. Encontrar meus pais? Henry me encontrar? Eu desisti de acreditar nisso antes mesmo de me formar no colegial.

\- Claramente, você não está sozinha agora. – a mulher mais velha lembrou suavemente.

A mão de Emma escorregou para mais perto de Regina. Poderia ter sido a loira simplesmente ajustando sua posição, mas aconteceu no momento em que seus olhos encontrar os da morena a qual ela havia concordado em banir.

\- Sim, eu não estou sozinha.

* * *

\- Você está atrasada.

\- Congestionamento.

Emma puxou seu cobertor e o estendeu ao longo da linha laranja, sentando com as pernas cruzadas e inclinando o corpo para trás, apoiando-se na palma das mãos.

\- Isso é algo que não sinto falta em relação à Boston.

\- Senti uma vontade imensa de comer um dos bolinhos da vovó essa manhã. Os da padaria ao lado do meu apartamento não se igualam aos dela. – Regina admitiu enquanto abria sua cadeira. – Porque você está em cima de um cobertor?

\- É legal. Deite-se comigo. – Emma bateu no chão ao lado com a mão.

\- Acontece que há o pequeno problema de uma barreira invisível de eletricidade separando-me do seu lado da rua. – Regina lembrou a xerife.

\- Sente do seu lado. – Emma disse em um tom óbvio.

\- No chão? – Regina engasgou com a audácia de tal ideia, agarrando as costas de sua cadeira firmemente.

\- Ninguém em quilômetros verá o traseiro definido da ex-prefeita apoiado na estrada. – a loira brincou.

\- Ninguém em quilômetros para me ouvir gritar, também? – Regina perguntou com aspereza.

Emma sorriu, sentando-se ereta com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

\- Porque você gritaria, Regina?

As bochechas da morena coraram com a implicação de Emma no assunto, a loira obviamente tinha interpretado mal a sua pergunta.

\- Como você disse. – Emma apontou para a linha. – Barreira invisível de eletricidade.

Revirando os olhos, Regina sentou-se sobre sua cadeira com um olhar penetrante de irritação em direção à loira.

\- Então. – Emma deitou-se sobre o cobertor. – Me conte sobre Boston.

* * *

\- Eu te trouxe uma coisa.

A noite seguinte encontrou Emma no mesmo lugar enquanto ela enfiava a mão dentro de uma mochila ao lado do cobertor, e tirava de lá uma garrafa térmica, enchendo a tampa com chocolate quente.

\- Me desculpe? – Regina questionou, olhando para a garrafa. – Eu não gosto de canela.

\- É para mim. – Emma engoliu a bebida e depois guardou a garrafa de volta na mochila.

Os olhos de Regina se estreitaram ao repararem no logo familiar do restaurante da vovó estampado na sacola que Emma estava retirando da mochila.

\- Eu te trouxe um bolinho. – a loira mostrou o doce. – Está meio frio agora, mas estava bom essa manhã.

Regina fitou Emma por um longo tempo, semicerrando os olhos em frente ao gesto da loira.

\- Barreira invisível, Srta. Swan.

\- Eu sei. – Emma retrucou de forma óbvia. – Eu ia dar uma de malvada e comer na sua frente.

\- O que eu tenho certeza que você faria.

A xerife guardou o bolinho de volta na sacola.

\- Você pode comê-lo espiritualmente.

Regina estreitou os olhos e esfregou o estômago em um gesto zombeteiro.

\- Mm, delicioso.

\- Eu sabia que você ia gostar.

Ela guardou a sacola de volta na mochila e tomou outro gole do chocolate quente antes de lamber os lábios.

\- Então, o que você faz? Você conseguiu um trabalho ou algo do tipo?

A morena sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Eu ainda tenho parte das minhas economias, resultantes da maldição.

\- Então você só fica sentada em casa sem fazer nada o dia todo?

\- Eu não chamaria aquilo de casa. – Regina sussurrou, rodando o anel em seu dedo.

Emma observou os movimentos da morena, fascinada pela honestidade daquela simples afirmação.

\- Eu sei como você se sente.

Deixando de lado o comentário de Emma, Regina retirou o cobertor de sobre seus ombros e o colocou com delicadeza sobre seu colo.

\- Então, o que a poderosa salvadora tem feito para se manter ocupada? Mais algum dragão para enfrentar?

Emma bufou.

\- Só o Leroy, como de costume. Nada a relatar.

\- Que excitante.

\- Sério. – Emma disse, sentando-se ereta. – Escute o meu dia: acordar, servir o café da manhã ao Henry, se nós estivermos nos sentindo estimulados passamos na Vovó. Ele vai para aula, eu vou trabalhar. Nada de mais acontece! Eu o busco, Mary Margareth nós chama para jantar, eu assisto TV e, por fim, eu venho para cá.

\- Ninguém lhe obriga a vir até aqui. – Regina disse na defensiva.

\- Eu sei. - Emma falou. – É a única coisa que eu faço por mim.

Regina olhou atentamente para a loira, imaginando qual seria o seu motivo.

\- Então você tenta fugir todas as noites só para ser barrada?

Ela gesticulou para a linha entre elas.

Emma balançou a cabeça.

\- Não. Não mais, pelo menos.

\- O que você quer dizer?

A xerife deu de ombros.

\- Você percebeu que faz um bom tempo que viemos nos encontrando aqui e ainda não brigamos?

Uma expressão de surpresa tomou conta da face de Regina ao pensar no assunto.

A loira sorriu antes de esticar-se sobre o cobertor.

\- Não se surpreenda.

\- Mas eu estou. – Regina inclinou a cabeça alguns milímetros. – Vamos atribuir isso ao fato de que existe uma barreira entre nós.

\- Você está dizendo que preferia que não houvesse? – Emma perguntou em um tom divertido, movendo a cabeça em indagação.

\- Se não houvesse uma barreira e nós acabássemos por brigar, eu tenderia a causar outro hematoma nesse seu rostinho bonito.

\- Você acha o meu rosto bonito?

Regina revirou os olhos e bufou.

\- É uma expressão, Srta. Swan.

\- Sei... É um elogio. Como está o clima em Boston?

\- Eu não quero saber. – Regina resmungou.

Emma sorriu, trazendo os joelhos para cima e descansando os cotovelos neles. Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo mais, o telefone tocou. Lançando um olhar de desculpas em direção á Regina, Emma apressou-se em atender.

\- Xerife. – ela disse com um suspiro. – Eu já estou indo.

\- Dragão? – Regina perguntou.

\- E um dos mais bêbados.

Emma guardou o celular e estacou onde estava. Ela olhou para o seu lugar no chão e para mulher aninhada confortavelmente na cadeira do outro lado da linha. Por fim dirigiu um olhar cansado para a morena antes de sacudir a mão e começar a ajuntar seus pertences. Carregando a sacola um tanto amassada nas mãos, Emma acenou com a cabeça.

\- Vejo você daqui a pouco?

Regina ofereceu um sorriso fraco, mas que não deixava de ser um sorriso afinal, e acenou em resposta.

Emma retornou duas horas depois esperando que Regina ainda estivesse lá. Ela não conseguiu entender o porquê sentiu-se tão desapontada ao perceber que ela não estava.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oi galera,_

 _Agradeço muito a review de uma das leitoras, mas quero deixar claro aqui (como eu disse em meu perfil) que fiz uma conta no com um único objetivo: postar fanfics SwanQueen TRADUZIDAS, ou seja, essa história não é minha gente, mas fico muito feliz pelo elogio da leitora, pois apesar de não ser eu quem escrevi, traduzir de forma que fique coerente e sem deixar escapar a alma do que a escritora quis passar não é uma tarefa muito fácil. Faço isso, pois não existem muitas fanfics em português, e para falar a verdade, as melhores são em inglês (como vocês podem conferir aqui), então pra quem não tem vontade de ler em inglês ou não domina a língua, estou postando aqui em português para vocês terem a oportunidade de lerem essas histórias incríveis._

 _Bom, sem mais delongas, como eu disse essa história fez muito sucesso entre os shippers de Emma e Regina, possuindo assim vários vídeos no youtube (como trailers), e eu vou deixar aqui o link de um para vocês verem. "Aviso: pode conter spoiler, assista por sua conta e risco"._

 _Caso queiram mais materiais sobre a história, como imagens, por exemplo, só pesquisarem por: "A fine line – SwanQueen" e se divirtam._

 _Link: watch?v=0wt6_eI_EWw (é o primeiro vídeo)_

* * *

\- Capítulo dois -

Perto das dez horas Regina retornou para a fronteira da cidade, encontrando Emma já aconchegada sobre o cobertor, quase encostando a linha laranja. Seu telefone estava ao lado da cabeça, tocando uma música suave, enquanto a loira cantava baixinho. Ela levantou a cabeça quando Regina abriu seu próprio cobertor e o esticou ao longo da linha. Sem dizer nada, a mulher mais velha retirou o casaco que a protegia do clima ameno, usando apenas um suéter justo feito de lã, e deitou-se sobre o agasalho, com o rosto virado para o lado contrário de Emma. A loira sorriu e voltou a deitar enquanto cantarolava sua música.

Três músicas tocaram antes que Regina quebrasse o silêncio aconchegante.

\- Eu faço pinturas.

\- Hmm? – Emma inclinou a cabeça para o lado, fitando o contorno do rosto da mulher mais velha.

\- Eu faço pinturas. No meu apartamento. – Regina explicou. – Ajuda a passar o tempo.

\- O que você pinta?

\- Paisagens.

\- Elas fazem você se perder dentro delas, não é? – Emma comentou de forma casual, não entendendo o suspiro fraco de concordância da mulher ao seu lado.

\- Como correr. – Regina respondeu, virando seu rosto para ficar de frente com o da loira que ainda mantinha seus olhos sobre ela.

\- Sim, só que melhor. – Emma acenou minuciosamente. Outra música preencheu o ar até que a loira apontou para o céu. – Vê aquilo?

\- As estrelas? – Regina perguntou em tom óbvio.

\- Não todas elas. – a loira bufou impaciente em frente a tentativa de Regina de fazê-la parecer idiota. Ela traçou uma linha no céu com o dedo, avançado o mais perto que podia da linha para que a morena acompanhasse o traço. – Aquelas estrelas bem ali. Que parecem formar um cavalo?

Contra o julgamento da loira, Regina semicerrou os olhos e levantou a própria mão para traçar o que ela via.

\- Aquelas?

\- Sim.

As duas abaixaram as mãos enquanto Emma continuava a falar.

\- Aquela é Libra, a balança.

\- Seu signo, eu presumo.

A loira balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu sou de Aquário.

\- Aonde você quer chegar, então?

As duas mulheres permaneciam fitando as constelações.

\- A balança representa justiça. – Emma explicou, gesticulando com as mãos. – Os gregos acreditavam que quando uma pessoa morria, seu coração era pesado. Se ele fosse leve, a pessoa juntava-se aos deuses e tornava-se parte do céu.

\- E se fosse pesado? – Regina perguntou assustadoramente.

\- Eles eram enviados ao Hades.

Regina virou a cabeça devagar em direção à loira, que fez o mesmo.

\- Hades não é tão mal.

\- Ele é o rei do mundo inferior.

Emma apontou para Libra novamente.

\- Ela também representa a biga de Hades, que ele usou para raptar Perséfone e levá-la ao Mundo Inferior.

\- Você não está querendo fazer o mesmo comigo, está Srta. Swan? – Regina brincou.

Emma divertiu-se com a brincadeira, e dirigiu uma careta à mulher mais velha incitando-a a correr.

\- Eu não acho que ele seja um cara mal. As pessoas só pensam isso porque ele comanda os mortos.

\- O que faz você pensar que ele seja um cara bom?

\- Porque em oposição a todos os outros deuses, ele foi o único a ser casado com apenas uma mulher. – a xerife argumentou. – E ela tornou-se rainha. Quer dizer, você houve as pessoas chamarem Hera de "Rainha dos deuses"?

\- Mas ele a raptou. – Regina lembrou.

\- Ela só gritou quando não pode mais ver a luz. – Emma disse. – Depois disso ela ficou bem.

\- Então o que você está querendo dizer é que Hades, rei do mundo inferior, deus dos mortos, possui o melhor casamento, e que tudo isso foi um grande mal-entendido. – Regina levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto um riso abafado escapava de seus lábios.

Emma deu de ombros e voltou a olhar as estrelas.

\- Eu costumava pensar que ele tinha razão.

* * *

Regina olhou para o relógio de pulso. Eram quase quinze para as onze, e ela não tinha certeza do porque estava tão ansiosa. Não era como se ela e Emma fizessem planos para encontra-se. Os encontros eram pura coincidência. Ela bufou e levantou-se da cadeira, preparando-se para dobrá-la. Levantando a cabeça em direção a fronteira uma última vez, ela visualizou um pequeno ponto à distância, aproximando-se rapidamente. Ela serrou os olhos e moveu-se para a barreira.

Sem dúvidas, uma mecha de cabelo loiro esvoaçava ao longe conforme a xerife corria em direção à linha.

\- Emma? – Regina disse a si mesma enquanto a loira aproximava-se cada vez mais.

Por fim ela chegou, arquejando, sem fôlego, e dobrada com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, tentando recuperar o ar.

\- Desculpa. – Emma arquejou. – Não... – ela respirou profundamente. – Carro...

Regina quase caiu na gargalhada ao reparar no estado da loira. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça e sua mochila balançava precariamente pendurada à sua frente.

De repente, dando-se conta da real presença de Emma, os olhos de Regina se arregalaram.

\- Você venho correndo?

Emma acenou com a cabeça em concordância, descansando as mãos na cintura e caminhando de um lado para outro, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

\- São mais de oito quilômetros!

\- É? – Emma perguntou, sem dar muita atenção.

\- Por que raios você faria isso? – Regina perguntou um tanto consternada.

Emma agora respirava normalmente.

\- Eu te disse. É o único tempo que tenho para mim.

\- Onde está o seu carro? – Regina perguntou em um tom de preocupação evidente de mais para o seu gosto.

\- Então... Sobre isso...

Regina cruzou os braços, tendo a certeza de que essa seria uma história interessante.

Emma coçou a cabeça e murmurou.

\- Eu meio que coloquei fogo nele?

\- Isso é uma pergunta? – Regina indagou, divertidamente estupefata.

\- Não. Não, eu coloquei. – a loira admitiu.

\- E como, me atrevendo a perguntar, você conseguiu realizar tal feito?

\- Eu venho trabalhando em minha magia. – Emma explicou gesticulando freneticamente com as mãos. – E então meio que... – de repente ela abriu os punhos imitando uma explosão. – Ascendeu.

Regina jogou a cabeça para trás em uma forte gargalhada.

\- Não é engraçado!

\- Me perdoe. – Regina sorriu. – Já estava na hora daquele carro se aposentar.

Emma balançou a cabeça e tirou a mochila, puxando o cobertor e sentando-se no chão.

\- Você vai ficar?

Regina hesitou por um instante, observando a loira sentar-se antes de abrir sua cadeira.

* * *

Regina esperou sentada de pernas cruzadas sobre o cobertor com a luz dos faróis da Mercedes iluminando suas costas, enquanto ela olhava para o relógio de pulso, atenta ao tick tack constante dos segundos.

23h30min.

Onde estava Emma?

A morena escondeu os olhos com as mãos e suspirou profundamente. Por que raios ela devia se importar? Tudo o que ela queria, no momento em que havia começado a dirigir até a fronteira da cidade de Storybrooke, era ficar o mais próximo possível de Henry. Não para se encontrar com a mulher que pertencia à família que havia arruinado sua vida. Ela não estava desapontada. Não. Nem um pouco. Ela olhou para o relógio novamente.

23h33min.

Regina esperou até depois da meia noite, mas Emma não apareceu.

* * *

No momento em que a ex-prefeita voltou à linha da cidade na noite seguinte, o carro de polícia usado pela xerife já encontrava-se estacionado do outro lado, com Emma inclinada sobre o capô. As mãos da loira estavam enfiadas no bolso da jaqueta, e sua cabeça fitava o chão.

Preocupada (apesar de não admitir, interpretando seu sentimento como mera curiosidade), a morena desceu do carro o mais próximo que podia da linha e caminhou um tanto rapidamente até a fronteira.

\- Srta. Swan?

Emma levantou a cabeça, seu olho direito estava inchado e aparentava um contraste de cores: verde e roxo.

\- Oi.

\- Meu Deus, o que aconteceu?

Regina deu um passo à frente, mas foi arremessada de volta pela força do choque da barreira mágica. Ela emitiu um grunhido de irritação, mas voltou a aproximar-se da barreira, tomando mais cuidado dessa vez.

Emma deu de ombros e retirou as mãos dos bolsos, abaixando-se para recolher a mochila que estava no chão.

\- Tive que separar uma briga noite passada. Passei a noite em observação. Apenas ossos do ofício.

Regina ergueu uma sobrancelha sem acreditar por completo nas palavras da loira. Foi quando, ao observar Emma estender o cobertor ao longo da linha, que ela percebeu sua mão direita enfaixada. A morena, então, esticou sua própria coberta e gesticulou para a mão de Emma.

\- Suponho que isso também encaixe-se em "ossos do ofício".

Emma acompanhou o olhar de Regina e escondeu a mão.

\- Eu machuquei enquanto arrumava uma papelada.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Nada. Então, você planeja me mostrar suas telas algum dia?

\- Se não fosse nada, você não teria se preocupado em vangloriar-se sobre a briga. – a mulher mais velha destacou. – Ou você perdeu?

Emma sorriu, aproximando os joelhos do corpo e descansando os cotovelos sobre eles.

\- Não, você deveria ter visto o outro cara.

\- Quem era?

\- Ninguém que você conheça.

Regina lhe retribuiu um olhar de superioridade.

Emma soltou um suspiro.

\- Jefferson.

Regina ficou tensa e estreitou os olhos um tanto confusa.

\- O que ele fez? Ele já tem a filha de volta.

\- Tenho quase certeza que o Henry gosta dela. – a xerife falou em uma tentativa de mudar de assunto.

Emma esperou por um longo minuto de silêncio sobre o olhar fixo e intimidante de Regina, antes de tornar a falar.

\- Ele disse coisas sobre as quais eu não concordava.

\- Como?

Os olhos verdes encontraram os castanhos da mulher mais velha do outro lado da linha.

\- Coisas ruins sobre você.

Emma estava quase certa que algum tipo de feitiço de congelamento havia sido lançado sobre a morena, pois Regina não moveu um músculo após ouvir sua confissão.

\- Olha, eu meio que perdi a cabeça com ele. Ele me sequestrou, logo eu tinha uma dívida a pagar e...

\- Por que você faria isso? – Regina perguntou. Seu tom áspero e sua voz mais alta.

\- O que?

\- O que você está tentando atingir? – Regina levantou. Seus saltos plantados firmemente no chão enquanto ela fuzilava ameaçadoramente a loira com o olhar.

Emma apressou-se a levantar também.

\- Por que raios você está brava? Eu defendi você! – ela destacou.

\- Você está um ano atrasada para me defender, Srta. Swan.

\- Ora, vamos lá. Eu estou sofrendo com essa maldição idiota tanto quanto você. Eu devo deixar as pessoas saírem por aí falando mal de você?

\- Você pode ser a Salvadora, mas isso não lhe dá direito de tomar parte em minha vida!

A explosão de raiva repentina de Regina deixou a cabeça de Emma pulsando.

\- Eu sou capaz de proteger a mim mesma!

Emma deu um passo para o lado e apontou para a estrada que desaparecia na escuridão atrás de si.

\- Então vem até aqui e chute o traseiro do Jefferson!

A morena rosnou de raiva.

\- Srta. Swan, acredito que você esteja confundindo esses encontros com algo próximo de uma amizade, e eu posso lhe garantir, eu não vou precisar de você para me proteger tão cedo.

Se Emma não estivesse tão confusa e irritada com o a raiva de Regina, ela teria rido enquanto a morena resmungava após cada longo suspiro de irritação e batia no cobertor sobre seus braços, dando as costas à fronteira e dirigindo-se ao seu carro.

Minutos antes de ela embarcar, Emma a chamou.

\- Só porque você é capaz de proteger a si mesma, não significa que você deva impedir outras pessoas de tentarem!

Regina voltou a cabeça para Emma, e por um breve momento a loira pensou ter visto algo refletir naqueles olhos castanhos. Talvez fosse apenas o reflexo dos faróis, mas ela podia afirmar com certeza que havia visto, pela primeira vez, emoções reais emanarem de Regina Mills.

* * *

Dois dias depois, Regina retornou perto da meia-noite. Ela sabia que havia ultrapassado os limites, mas estar ao lado de Emma Swan fazia com que uma espécie de fogo crescesse dentro dela, sem que ela pudesse controlar.

Ela se surpreendeu ao notar o carro da xerife estacionado do outro lado da linha, com Emma deitada sobre o teto.

\- Considerando a opção? – Emma sorriu.

\- Eu não vou subir aí. – Regina decidiu e saltou para o capô de seu carro.

A loira deitou-se de costas.

\- Como você preferir.

Após a história de Emma sobre as constelações, Regina viu a si mesma procurando por mais lendas e mitos sobre o assunto, fascinando-se com seus contos. Ela apontou Órion, encontrou facilmente a Ursa Maior, e quase bateu em sua própria cabeça ao não ser capaz de localizar Cassiopéia.

Por horas elas sentaram-se em silêncio, e no momento em que Regina deu-se conta do fato, ela olhou para cima e notou que Emma havia caído no sono, ainda deitada sobre o teto do carro. A loira estava encolhida, os joelhos tocavam o peito, a jaqueta de couro vermelha jazia sobre seu tronco como um cobertor, e seu rosto estava virado em direção à Regina.

Por quanto tempo Emma esteve olhando para ela antes de cair no sono?

Tirando o pensamento da cabeça, Regina escorregou para fora do capô, empurrou seu carro lentamente de volta para a estrada e retornou para a linha laranja. Ela encontrou uma pedra e começou a escrever na rua, muito próximo a linha. Limpando as mãos sujas de fragmentos da pedra, ela dirigiu de volta para Boston, deixando para trás a xerife que acordaria em mais ou menos duas horas, desceria do teto do carro e veria a mensagem gravada na estrada.

 _Obrigada._

* * *

\- Eu queria te mostrar uma coisa.

\- Mesmo?

As duas mulheres encontravam-se deitadas sobre a estrada, antes de Regina sentar-se com um movimento suave e vasculhar na mochila que trazia consigo. Ela puxou uma tela um pouco maior que uma folha de ofício, deitou-se novamente e segurou o objeto no alto para que as duas pudessem vê-lo.

\- Você que pintou? – Emma esticou a mão para tocar a tela, o desenho de uma longa estrada em espiral que a distância, quase imperceptível, dividia-se em duas. Mas reparando no erro a tempo, ela trouxe a mão de volta para baixo com uma expressão deprimida. – Ficou muito bom.

\- Obrigada. – Regina sussurrou com uma pitada de orgulho na voz.

Ela se sentou novamente e pegou outra tela.

\- E aqui mais uma.

Essa representava um campo tomado de flores nas mais variadas cores. Dessa vez Emma não pode se conter e tentou tocar em um detalhe em particular (um narciso-amarelo em primeiro plano na pintura), mas antes que conseguisse a eletricidade da barreira correu por seu corpo, a fazendo gritar de dor e ser arremessada alguns metros de distância.

\- Emma! – Regina levantou-se em um salto e gritou. Ela fez menção de socorrer a loira, mas o zumbido da eletricidade na barreira a lembrou que se o fizesse acabaria encontrando o mesmo destino.

\- Emma!

A loira gemeu e levantou-se devagar.

\- Eu estou bem. Movimento idiota.

A morena balançou a cabeça.

\- Como você consegue continuar cometendo o mesmo erro?

Emma mancou em direção à linha.

\- Eu queria ver melhor. Me processe.

Gentilmente, Emma levantou a mão até a barreira invisível, estremecendo quando a energia formigou a palma de sua mão.

\- Droga.

\- Talvez um dia sua magia seja suficiente para quebrá-la. – Regina sorriu.

Seus olhos se encontraram. Uma troca de olhares cheia de significados.

\- Um dia.

* * *

\- Você trouxe uma lanterna?

\- Sim, apesar de eu não saber a razão.

Emma caminhou em direção à Regina enquanto segurava sua própria lanterna. A loira ligou o equipamento e apontou a luz em direção á floresta.

\- Eu pensei que seria legal darmos uma caminhada. A estrada está acabando com as minhas costas.

A morena inclinou a cabeça para o lado, a boca ligeiramente aberta enquanto seus olhos alternavam entre Emma e a escuridão que era floresta de Storybrooke. Ela bufou quando Emma não esperou por uma resposta, pelo contrário, procedendo em caminhada para o espesso emaranhado de galhos e folhas, mantendo-se do seu lado da linha. Com um suspiro, Regina a seguiu, ligando sua lanterna e criando luz suficiente à frente com a ajuda de Emma.

Emma recolheu um graveto enquanto elas adentravam cada vez mais profundamente a floresta e arrastou-o pelo chão, criando uma linha paralela à linha laranja que demarcava o limite da cidade. O único som que se fazia ouvir era o farfalhar das árvores e o barulho abafado do estalido dos galhos sobre os pés das duas mulheres.

\- Eu não estou usando o calçado apropriado para esse tipo de excursão. – Regina lamentou o fato de que seus saltos estavam arruinados.

\- Pra que você usa salto alto? Você pinta! Não é de se esperar que exista tinta espalhada por toda sua roupa e que seja uma ávida artista? – Emma provocou.

Regina olhou fixamente para a loira enquanto elas chegavam a uma clareira.

\- Por que você quis caminhar?

\- Ninguém para ouvir você gritar. – a loira brincou.

Emma deu risada, mas parou rapidamente ao notar que Regina estava prestes a dar meia volta. – Vamos lá, é legal.

Mordendo o lábio inferior a morena cedeu e elas continuaram sua caminhada pela floresta, falando sobre coisas sem muito significado enquanto os minutos passavam rapidamente.

\- Eu estive pensando. – Emma começou. As duas agora refazendo o caminho de volta para a estrada.

\- Hm?

A xerife parou de caminhar e remexeu em uma pilha de barro com a ponta da bota.

\- Eu estive pensando... Você gostaria de me encontrar aqui amanhã?

Regina passou a mão pelos cabelos, um tanto confusa, recusando-se a admitir o sentimento de felicidade que a invadiu. A única conclusão que ela pode tirar daquela pergunta fez seus olhos se estreitarem.

\- Como um encontro?

Emma levantou a cabeça com os olhos arregalados.

\- O que? Não... Quer dizer... Espera? Você viria? Eu não tinha terminado de falar, mas... Sim?

O rosto de Regina ficou vermelho. Ela ficou grata pela escuridão da floresta quando percebeu o erro que havia cometido.

\- O que você ia falar?

\- Me encontrar aqui durante o dia. Eu tenho uma surpresa. – Emma respondeu.

Ficou claro que nenhuma das duas queria falar sobre o mal entendido, ou possuíam conhecimento do quanto queriam aquilo.

Regina balançou a cabeça em concordância.

\- Eu estarei aqui.

* * *

Ao meio-dia do dia seguinte, Regina dirigiu até a borda da cidade, sentindo-se um tanto nervosa. Era primeira vez que ela encontraria Emma em plena luz do dia, pensando consigo mesma, ela sentiu que sempre esteve vestida de forma casual e dessa vez ela teve plena consciência do que usar para o dia.

No momento em que ela dirigiu em direção à fronteira e acompanhou com o olhar a xerife estacionar do outro lado, Regina arquejou ao notar a porta do passageiro abrindo-se e seu pequeno, não mais tão pequeno assim, garotinho deslizar para fora do assento do carro. Ela apertou os freios com força quando avistou Henry, agora com treze anos e com sinais claros da puberdade. Ele havia crescido pelo menos trinta centímetros, em seu rosto mostravam-se algumas espinhas e seu par de sapatos parecia ter saltado vários números.

Ela apressou-se em descer do assento, mas estacou na porta do carro.

\- Mãe?

Sua voz estava um tanto rouca, mas ele ainda era seu garotinho.

Ela tentou dar alguns passos em direção a ele, a relação dos dois havia crescido através de telefonemas e e-mails, mas ela não o via há quase dois anos.

\- Henry?

O garoto correu para ela antes que Emma pudesse gritar para que ele não se aproximasse demais da linha. Ele parou a alguns centímetros da fronteira, sorrindo de orelha a orelha enquanto Regina aproximava-se com os olhos lacrimejantes.

\- Eu sinto sua falta.

A morena secou as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto e deu risada com a felicidade que sentia, abraçando-se a si mesma em uma tentativa de se conter a alegria.

\- Eu também sinto a sua.

* * *

\- Obrigada. – Regina agradeceu em um sussurro enquanto ela e Emma voltavam aos seus tão conhecidos lugares naquela noite, as duas deitadas sobre o chão. Nenhuma disposta a admitir em voz alta que deitar uma do lado do outra era sua posição favorita. – Não sou capaz de expressar o quanto estou grata por isso.

A morena e seu filho haviam passado horas conversando, sobre as lutas de espada do Henry, suas aulas de equitação (as quais Regina estava ansiosa para ajudá-lo), seus trabalhos de escola, um pouco de tudo. Foi então que Emma levantou a questão sobre Paige, e o menino emudeceu com as orelhas cada vez mais vermelhas. Regina ralhou com Emma por tê-lo envergonhado, mas isso só foi suficiente para fazer a loira rir mais alto.

\- Você pode me mostrar mais das suas pinturas. - Emma sorriu ironicamente olhando para Regina que retribuiu com um sorriso molhado antes de voltar o rosto para as estrelas, enquanto a loira lhe presenteava com mais histórias sobre mitos gregos.

Se Regina houvesse olhado para o lado, ela teria visto Emma mover sua mão alguns centímetros em direção à mão da morena, puxando de volta sutilmente quando a eletricidade da barreira fez-se sentir em sua pele. Se Emma não estivesse olhando para as estrelas, ela teria visto uma nova mistura de emoções nos olhos da morena, emoções que não se deixavam transparecer desde Daniel.

* * *

\- Eu tenho trabalhado em minha magia.

\- Eu tenho trabalhado em minhas pinturas.

A loira e a morena sentara-se próximas, perto da barreira, o mais perto que elas poderiam chegar. Regina praticamente era capaz de sentir o calor que emanava da loira. Nas noites de verão, Emma havia voltado a usar regata e calça jeans justa, e enquanto isso a loira era contemplada com a visão de Regina em uma camisa de manga curta folgada e sem estampas, calça jeans de marca e botas de couro legítimo. Mesmo casual, a morena parecia como um milhão de dólares.

\- Você primeiro. – Emma acenou em direção à morena.

Regina mordeu o lábio, não reparando no sorriso de satisfação de Emma ao notar o gesto, e correu para sua mochila, tirando de lá de um caderno de rascunhos. Ela segurou o objeto contra o peito enquanto apontava de forma severa o dedo para a mulher mais jovem.

\- Não diga nada.

Os olhos verdes de Emma arregalaram-se, intrigados.

\- Ok.

Mordendo o lábio novamente, Regina começou a folhar o livro. Rascunhos de paisagens passavam voando enquanto ela virava as páginas, até parar em seu último desenho. Ela manteve o caderno aberto sobre seu colo, obrigando a loira a aproximar-se mais, suas mãos quase se tocando enquanto ela inclinava a cabeça para o lado para ver melhor o desenho.

Não era a pintura de uma paisagem. Era _Emma_.

Regina prendeu a respiração, observando Emma estudar a imagem de si mesma olhando para o lado de fora de uma janela em um apartamento na cidade de Boston. Se Emma não soubesse que era impossível para ela deixar Storybrooke, ela teria jurado que havia pousado para aquele rascunho de Regina.

\- Uau. – Emma respirou fundo. – É incrível.

Regina ergueu um olhar esperançoso o qual Emma retribuiu com um sorriso ao encontrar.

\- Eu poderia... Esquece.

\- Você poderia o que? – Regina perguntou, inclinando-se mais para frente.

Emma olhou para ela com um ar triste e logo depois para toda a extensão da linha que as separava.

\- Eu ia perguntar se poderia ficar com o desenho.

\- Oh. – Regina disse gentilmente também tornando o olhar para a linha. Depois notando os olhos tristes de Emma novamente. – Sim, você pode.

A loira sorriu.

\- Obrigada.

Regina corou deixando o caderno de lado ao ouvir Emma pigarrear.

\- Posso tentar uma coisa?

A morena acenou com a mão encorajando a loira a se impor.

Emma ficou de joelhos, tão próxima da linha que o zumbido da magia fazia-se ouvir entre elas. Ela fez um gesto com o dedo, chamando Regina para mais perto, para imitar a posição de Emma. Desconfiada, Regina fez como a loira pediu, apenas três centímetros separando as duas. A loira ergueu a mão sentindo o formigamento da barreira correr por seu corpo.

Emma não precisou pedir. Prontamente e com cuidado Regina colocou sua mão contra a de Emma, preparando-se para ser jogada para longe pela força invisível da barreira. Mas isso não aconteceu. Pela primeira vez em aproximadamente dois anos, Regina sentiu a mão de Emma contra a sua, com apenas uma fina linha mágica estalando entre elas, não de todo agradável, mas inofensiva ao mesmo tempo.

As duas mulheres observaram de olhos arregalados suas mãos se tocando, suas respirações arfantes enquanto sentiam uma a outra, sentindo uma o calor da outra.

\- Bem. – Regina sussurrou sem fôlego e atônita.

Suas mãos se tocaram por mais tempo do que seria considerado normal, mas nenhuma das duas se importou. Regina ergueu o olhar em direção à Emma depois que o transe passou e suas mãos se separaram, notando o olhar da loira recair sobre seus lábios antes dos olhos verdes se voltarem aos marrons.

A morena engoliu em seco.

\- Posso tentar uma coisa?

Emma assentiu.

Devagar e com cuidado, como se estivessem sendo atraídas por algum tipo de magnetismo, elas inclinaram a cabeça mais para frente, seus lábios se aproximaram, compartilhando o hálito quente de suas respirações enquanto chegavam cada vez mais perto uma da outra.

 _Quase_.

Uma descarga de eletricidade explodiu entre elas, fazendo as duas mulheres gritarem em choque enquanto a força da explosão as arremessava a três metros de distância da linha. Emma, já acostumada com isso, foi a primeira a se levantar limpando os arranhões em seus braços e correndo em direção a Regina que apenas naquele momento começava a erguer-se do chão.

\- Regina!

A morena se levantou, a vulnerabilidade em seu olhar substituída por raiva. Emma notou que as mãos dela estavam arranhadas e com marcas de sangue. Regina fechou as mãos com força e trincou os dentes.

\- Eu acho que vou indo.

Antes de dar chance para que ela virasse as costas, Emma gritou.

\- Regina!

Regina se virou, brigando consigo mesmo por ter feito aquilo, e foi então que a morena reparou o arrependimento nos olhos da loira enquanto fitava a linha laranja. Emma simplesmente levantou a mão em súplica. Sem hesitar, Regina caminhou em direção à linha novamente colocando sua mão contra a mão de uma Emma agora mais confiante. A magia zumbiu entre suas palmas de novo, o calor se espalhou e o sentimento de solidão diminuiu.

Emma observou Regina fitar suas mãos unidas novamente, esperando entrelaçar seus dedos nos dela, mas sabendo que se fizesse isso ela acabaria por mandá-las voando pelos ares novamente. Emma fitou seu olhar, um olhar desesperador e triste que se levantou para se encontrar com o seu.

\- Um dia.


	3. Chapter 3

_Pessoal vou deixar aqui o link de um outro vídeo, muito bonito, sobre essa fanfic também. Aviso: contém spoilers._

 _Link: watch?v=_37L1zlpGR8 (é o primeiro vídeo)_

* * *

\- Capítulo três -

\- Você dirige quatro horas para vir aqui quase todos os dias? – Emma perguntou enquanto se sentava perto da linha que demarcava o limite de Storybrooke.

\- Três. – Regina respondeu inclinando-se para trás e apoiando o corpo nas palmas das mãos.

Emma soltou um riso abafado, recebendo de troco um sorriso da mulher do outro lado.

\- O que?

\- Você é a responsável pelo aquecimento global e pelas placas de limite de velocidade.

Regina revirou os olhos e mostrou os dentes para a loira.

\- Vamos lá, você não se cansa de dirigir?

\- Talvez eu passe mais noites em casa, então. – a morena ameaçou severamente.

Emma jogou os braços para o alto em rendição.

\- É legal... Eu quero dizer... Você vir aqui.

Ela notou o sorriso discreto e hesitante da mulher mais velha, e olhou para baixo em uma tentativa de esconder o seu próprio largo sorriso. Ela levantou a mão contra a barreira e olhou para cima quando Regina colocou sua mão contra a dela olhando-a fixamente.

\- Quando eu quebrar essa barreira, eu vou pagar pela gasolina.

Regina riu, um som agradável aos ouvidos da loira.

\- Tenho a sensação de que seus esforços serão reduzidos, em uma tentativa de poupar sua carteira.

\- Hei, eu sou a xerife. – Emma a lembrou.

\- E sou eu quem paga seu salário. – Regina destacou. – Acredito que sua mãe não tenha feito mudanças significativas, além de transformar a cidade em algo do século passado.

\- Me conte sobre isso. – a loira resmungou.

Devagar elas afastaram as mãos, o conhecido formigamento da magia amortecido pela própria magia de Emma. Regina olhou para sua mão, respirou profundamente ouvindo o zumbido da barreira dispersar-se quase imediatamente após suas mãos se separarem. Ela arriscou uma olhada para o outro lado, fitando o horizonte com um olhar sonhador.

\- Hei. – Emma disse delicadamente sentindo a mudança de humor da mulher mais velha. Sua mão moveu-se em uma tentativa de repousar sobre o joelho de Regina, mas Emma parou a tempo, puxando-a de volta. – Eu tenho um plano.

Os olhos de Regina brilharam de esperança.

\- Oh?

* * *

Ainda que um tanto confusa do porque Emma havia resolvido encontrar-se às seis horas levando uma cesta de comida, Regina encontrava-se pronta para esticar seu cobertor ao lado da linha quando notou o carro da xerife aproximando-se.

A loira parecia nervosa, mas caminhava com confiança, suas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos de trás da calça jeans.

\- Qual é o seu grande plano, xerife? – Regina lançou um olhar para a barreira, ela ainda parecia bem sólida.

Os olhos de Emma brilharam com determinação.

\- Você está ocupada?

\- Como disse? – Regina perguntou confusa. – Você me pediu para vir até aqui, se lembra?

Emma suspirou revirando os olhos mentalmente.

\- Se você não estiver muito ocupada, eu pensei que nós poderíamos nos sentar juntas, comer alguma coisa, escutar música, e você sabe, conversar sobre o que gostamos eu não gostamos.

\- Um encontro? – Regina segurou-se para não rir da descrição detalhada da loira.

Ela acenou animadamente.

\- Só vamos chamar assim se você quiser.

A morena sorriu para a cesta de piquenique que segurava, finalmente entendendo.

\- Suponho que eu não tenha nada melhor para fazer.

\- Não pule de alegria ainda. – Emma retrucou com sarcasmo. Ela moveu a cabeça para o lado. – Eu sei de um bom restaurante.

\- Ah, você sabe? – Regina deixou escapar uma risada abafada. – Imagino que tenha sido difícil conseguir uma reserva.

Emma sorriu ironicamente caminhando alguns passos em direção à floresta e então esperando por Regina.

\- Conheço uma pessoa que conhece outra pessoa.

\- Nós vamos caminhar agora? – Regina falou com impaciência. – Não é uma boa primeira impressão para o nosso encontro.

\- Eu pensei que podíamos pegar uma das rotas mais "Conto de Fadas". Com que frequência você tem a chance de ver um velho carvalho caído? – Emma apontou para a árvore mencionada.

\- Isso depende de com que frequência nos passaremos a visitar esse tal restaurante que você tanto fala. – Regina brincou.

Emma sorriu, incapaz de esconder o vermelhidão que tomava conta de suas bochechas.

\- Depende do que você trouxe, eu ouvi falar que o cheff é o melhor em quilômetros.

\- Reparando que somos só eu e você, eu acredito que sim.

\- Você me ensina?

\- Eu não estou disposta a perder nenhum dos meus eletrodomésticos.

Emma olhou desconfiada para ela enquanto Regina abria um largo sorriso, ela já tinha ouvido falar sobre os dotes de Emma na cozinha.

\- Henry. – confessou a mulher mais velha.

\- Nunca mais vou cozinhar para ele de novo. – Emma murmurou.

\- Melhor assim. – Regina assegurou-se.

Ela estreitou os olhos quando chegaram a uma clareira onde havia um toco de árvore bem no centro. Ele estava dividido ao meio pela barreira que separava a cidade, e na metade que ficava para o lado de Emma, ela podia ver parte de um vaso de flores posicionado no centro do toco, sendo também dividido pela barreira. Ela virou a cabeça para Emma, que apenas deu de ombros e ofereceu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Bem vinda ao Chez Forêt.

Elas caminharam em direção ao toco enquanto Emma retirava o celular do bolso e colocava para tocar uma lista de músicas clássicas que ela havia baixado especialmente para aquele momento. Ela gesticulou para o lado do toco de Regina.

\- Madame.

\- Sem cadeiras.

A loira correu uma mão pelos cabelos, preocupada que Regina pudesse não gostar daquele fato.

\- Estilo japonês?

Ela se sentou de pernas cruzadas do seu lado do toco, satisfeita ao ver Regina esticar seu cobertor, do outro lado, e fazer o mesmo.

\- Eu tenho que dizer que nunca estive em um restaurante Francês inspirado na cultura asiática.

Emma deu risada antes de se inclinar para a sua própria bolsa e retirar de lá uma vela cortada ao meio, posicionando o objeto, gentilmente contra a borda. Ela ascendeu a vela, e rapidamente o ar ao redor delas se encheu com o cheiro de canela e maçã.

\- O menu é limitado, mas se sinta a vontade para pedir o que quiser.

Regina retirou o plástico que cobria uma lasanha deliciosa, pousou um pão com alho sobre o toco de árvore, e também uma garrafa de água.

\- Aaaaah, eu queria pedir isso. – Emma choramingou com os olhos fixos na comida de Regina, enquanto retirava de sua sacola um simples pedaço de sanduíche.

\- Talvez um dia você possa. – Regina disse em silêncio, seu olhar significativo fitou a mulher do outro lado.

Emma ofereceu um sorriso pequeno e triste, antes de rapidamente escondê-lo e puxar uma taça de plástico e derramar o suco de uva de uma pequena caixa, dentro dela. Regina riu alto quando viu a mulher retirar o canudinho da caixa e colocar dentro da taça de plástico.

\- Quanta classe.

Emma sorriu, levantando a taça e brindando para Regina, tomando um pequeno gole em seguida.

Elas decorreram facilmente por uma conversa. Emma começou a contar histórias sobre o namoro de Leroy com uma das fadas, de Henry e seus passatempos, no entanto ela adorava voltar ao tópico sobre Page, o crush de Henry, e o quanto o garoto ficava com as orelhas vermelhas toda a vez que ela estava por perto, e como ela havia começado a correr todas as manhãs para matar o tempo, enquanto as pessoas achavam que ela estava apenas sendo uma xerife consciente.

Regina a deliciou com histórias sobre a cidade, e das vezes em que ela ficava acordada, após os seus encontros na barreira, assim que o sol se punha, se sentando na varanda e observando o dia e a noite se misturarem brevemente, com a luz dos carros passando lá embaixo. Ela falou sobre um café que frequentava e de como o balconista, mais do que uma vez, deixou o telefone do seu celular no copo de café dela.

Regina ficou satisfeita ao ver Emma ficar tensa quando ouviu a história, dando um significado todo especial aos seus olhos verdes, que brilhavam de ciúmes, tristeza e raiva. A morena moveu a mão para mais perto de Emma, esperando tranquilizá-la, dizendo que na próxima vez tomaria o café lá e depositaria o copo na frente dele, mas teve que retirar a mão por causa da mágica da barreira que se chocou contra ela e derrubou o vaso de flores.

Uma vez que Emma recolheu o vaso e o colocou de volta no lugar, um silêncio solene tomou conta delas. Os mesmos pensamentos corriam por suas mentes. Por quanto tempo elas poderiam continuar nisso? Quanto tempo até as duas se cansarem, Regina já sem disposição para fazer a viagem de três horas, Emma aceitando seu destino e parando com as tentativas de sair dali? Nenhuma delas sabia a resposta para cada pergunta, pelo menos não tanto quanto sabiam sobre as respostam que lhe diziam respeito.

\- Você quer dançar?

Regina ergueu a cabeça, distraída de seus pensamentos. Ela abriu a boca, com a expressão totalmente confusa, enquanto Emma se levantava do chão e procurava em sua playlist até encontrar uma música suave, embalada pela voz de Heather Nova.

Ela esperou Regina levantar também, e então chegou quase impossivelmente perto da barreira, segurando as duas palmas da mão contra a linha fina. Ela estremeceu, pulando um centímetro para trás, olhando nos olhos fixos de Regina.

\- Tenha cuidado.

Regina se aproximou da barreira, quase tocando a ponta dos seus pés nos da xerife, e muito devagar pressionando a palma das suas mãos contra as dela. Elas sentiram aquele formigamento familiar, mas não deram para trás, como se fazer aquele inofensivo gesto fosse uma forma de rebelião que ninguém as pudesse impedi-las de continuar.

Emma começou a balançar de um lado para o outro, no ritmo da música. Ela cometeu o erro de dar um passo para mais perto, imediatamente arremessando ela e Regina alguns metros para trás.

Emma grunhiu em frustração, levando a mão ao cabelo. Regina simplesmente caminhou de volta para a barreira, suas palmas já pressionadas contra a linha, esperando para que Emma fizesse o mesmo. Quando a loira, finalmente, se libertou da raiva chutando uma pedra para longe, ela retornou para Regina, pressionando suas mãos contra as da mulher, mais gentilmente dessa vez. Novamente ela tentou dar um passo.

\- Não. – Regina sussurrou.

\- Mas isso não é dançar. – Emma replicou, desapontada.

Regina sorriu com os olhos, um sorriso triste que alimentava uma esperança que aos poucos parecia diminuir mais.

\- Mas já é o suficiente.

* * *

\- É melhor que você esteja pegando o meu melhor lado.

\- Cale a boca.

Emma mostrou a língua, voltando a se sentar apoiada nos cotovelos. Regina estava sentada de frente para ela com uma lanterna ao seu lado para enfrentar a noite que se aproximava, enquanto seu nariz pairava por cima do caderno de desenhos que ela mantinha apoiado nas pernas enquanto desenhava. Um olhar de completa concentração em seu rosto fez com que a loira desse um sorriso largo.

\- Eu estou sentada nessa posição há horas. – Emma reclamou.

\- Então se deite. Eu não preciso mais que você faça pose. – Regina respondeu, secamente levantando o rosto para olhar a xerife, e então voltar a desenhar.

Emma não seguiu o seu conselho, apenas em caso de a morena estar ficando brava. Ao invés disso ela se apoiou apenas em um cotovelo, com a outra mão agitando a lanterna para acrescentar ao brilho que vinha da lanterna de Regina e dos faróis do seu carro, antes de silenciosamente fitar as estrelas acima.

* * *

A loira e a morena caminharam para a floresta, tendo se encontrado na hora marcada, as duas em posse de uma cabana.

\- Eu mudei de ideia. – Regina admitiu enquanto montavam acampamento. – Eu não quero fazer isso.

\- Por que não?

\- Eu odeio acampar.

\- Você já acampou alguma vez? Sem contar as vezes em que nós dormimos na rua, literalmente? – Emma apontou.

\- Não. – os olhos dela brilharam desafiadoramente.

\- Vai ser como daquela vez que nós duas pegamos no sono, exceto que agora estaremos mais confortáveis. – Emma derrubou sua barraca, sacola e cadeira uma vez que atingiram uma clareira, e começou a montar a barraca.

Regina puxou uma cadeira e observou Emma trabalhar, apreciando a flexibilidade dos músculos da loira enquanto ela colocava os postes juntos.

\- Dá pra você parar de ficar aí de boca aberta e começar a trabalhar? – Emma provocou, ainda de costas para a prefeita.

\- Eu não estava de boca aberta. – Regina respondeu, suas bochechas corando.

\- Ok, Regina. – a loira deu risada, colocando os postes dentro do tecido da tenda que servia para aquela finalidade. Ela tentou trabalhar rapidamente, impaciente para observar as tentativas de levantar barraca de Regina. Ver a morena em um ambiente não familiar para ela, sempre fazia a loira rir de maldade. Havia algo no jeito afobado da mulher que a fazia querer rir e se sentir mal ao mesmo tempo.

\- Pronto.

Emma se virou sem acreditar, e sem sombra de dúvida, a pequena barraca de duas pessoas de Regina já estava armada e pregada seguramente no chão.

\- Como você fez isso? Você usou magia?

A morena revirou os olhos.

\- Quantas vezes eu preciso repetir que não tenho mais magia?

\- Não tem chance de você ter conseguido armar a barraca antes de mim. – Emma apontou para a barraca de um jeito acusador.

\- Competitiva você, não? – Regina perguntou divertidamente, se sentando na cadeira e apontando para a barraca feita pela metade de Emma. – De todo jeito, querida, me mostre como se faz.

Emma inclinou a cabeça com um sorriso petulante.

\- A sua é uma daquelas barracas que já vem armada, você só teve que desdobrar.

Regina revirou os olhos novamente.

\- Apenas se apresse, Srta. Swan.

Elas deslocaram suas barracas para o mais próximo da barreira que conseguiram, uma fio de eletricidade passou pelo lado de Emma, e suas lanternas encontraram suas luzes no centro da barreira, uma pequena simulação de fogo. As duas deitaram dentro das barracas, com a cabeça para fora da porta.

\- Eu ainda não vi aquele desenho que você fez outro dia. – Emma lembrou.

\- Eu não terminei.

\- Eu quero ver quando você terminar.

\- Paciência. – Regina disse, firmemente. Ela abaixou a voz para um sussurro, não sentindo a necessidade de falar alto na quietude da floresta. – Onde Henry acha que você está?

\- Ele sabe. – Emma respondeu, desenhando na terra.

\- Seus pais?

Emma parou.

\- O que tem eles?

\- Eles sabem?

\- Não. – a loira respondeu depois de hesitar um pouco.

A morena não esperava mais do que isso. Afinal, ela era a Rainha Má, e se Branca de Neve e o Príncipe Encantado soubessem que ela estava chegando tão perto da barreira quase cinco vezes por semana, apenas para ver Emma, eles tomaria suas próprias providências.

\- Talvez seja melhor assim. – Regina disse, diminuindo o sentimento de culpa da loira. – Pelo currículo deles, poderiam acabar trancando você em uma torre alta.

Emma deixou escapar uma risada silenciosa.

\- Você subiria pelo meu cabelo?

\- Se ele alcançasse o meu lado. – Regina brincou.

O sorriso de Emma desapareceu subitamente, e ela desenhou com mais agressividade contra a terra.

\- Eu estive praticando...

\- Eu sei. – Regina correu para completar.

\- Eu estive tentando...

\- Emma. – Regina disse mais firmemente, deixando que a loira soubesse que estava tudo bem. – Eu sei.

* * *

As noites se tornaram mais frias, e as folhas aos poucos começaram a trocar de cor, o outona ia dando as caras. As noites já não eram mais tão brilhantes quanto a loira e a morena estavam acostumadas, e agora elas se encontravam amontoadas, em seu próprio jeito, por cobertores, suéteres e mais cobertores ao seu redor.

Se encontravam mais nessa posição do que em outra qualquer, muitas vezes chegando a pagarem no sono dessa forma, mas ainda assim continuavam tentando se aproximar mais, geralmente quando uma estava dormindo e a outra acordada, apenas para serem jogadas para longe pela eletricidade.

\- Está ficando mais frio. – Regina mencionou eventualmente.

\- Eu sei. – Emma respondeu sentada sobre o capô do carro.

A concordância das duas pairou no ar entre elas. O inverno estava se aproximando. Elas já não podiam se ver todos os dias. Elas tinham concordado, durante o verão, de ficarem em casa durante o inverno, mas nenhuma das duas estava certa de poder fazer isso.

Elas ainda permaneciam firmes, Emma em seu carro, Regina inclinada contra a porta, desesperada por achar um jeito de contornar aquela situação.

Elas se encontravam em dias especiais e que prometiam um tempo um pouco mais quente, apesar da neve no chão, mas dado o fato de elas morarem no Maine, não lhes eram providas muitas circunstâncias.

Regina não queria que Emma, que nunca tinha se acostumado com o frio, apesar de viver a três anos em Storybrooke, pegasse hipotermia durante seus encontros, e Emma não queria que Regina dirigisse de um lado para o outro nas ruas sinuosas e cobertas de gelo.

Infelizmente para elas, a oportunidade mais próxima que surgiu, assim que a neve caiu lá pela metade de novembro, foi no Natal. A única coisa que as manteve em contato foi o fato de Emma ligar para ela todas as noites, encoberta por Henry, para que pudessem conversar.

Na véspera de Natal, Regina dirigiu as três horas até chegar em Storybrooke, com presentes envoltos em papel colorido e colocados no banco de trás do seu carro, um grande sorriso estampado no rosto a fazendo parecer ainda mais bonita com seu gorro de lã sobre a cabeça e uma jaqueta estofada. Henry com o rosto muito mais maduro aos seus olhos, desceu do carro e ambos, mãe e filho, se aproximaram da barreira para cumprimentar a morena.

Regina se aproximou com um presente para Henry e Emma, ainda maravilhada com seu filho de quatorze anos que se parecia mais e mais com um homem feito, cada vez que ela o via.

\- Feliz Natal, mãe. – ele cumprimentou, sua voz um tanto mais grossa.

\- Feliz Natal, querido. – ela sorriu e apontou para o pacote em suas mãos. – Eu percebi que não posso lhe dar isso agora...

\- Guarde para mim. – Henry disse cortando sua frase, ele virou os olhos para Emma, e a morena notou que ele sabia o que Emma estava tentando realizar.

Ela abriu o presente para ele, satisfeita ao ver a surpresa em seu rosto quando ele deu mais um passo em direção a barreira, já começando a sentir o choque quando Emma o puxou para trás na hora certa. Regina ofereceu a loira um olhar de agradecimento, antes de levantar o presente para o filho, um capacete de equitação, decorado.

\- Valeu, mãe! – ele sorriu.

Regina colocou o presente de volta na caixa, contente por ele ter gostado.

O frio impediu que a família ficasse lá fora por muito tempo, apenas tempo suficiente para que Emma e Henry compartilhassem uma caneca de chã quente enquanto Regina acompanhava com uma caneca de cidra de maçã.

Quando Henry se pôs a andar de volta para o carro, Regina e Emma caminharam ao longo da barreira, uma ao lado da outra, conforme flocos suaves de neve começavam a cair.

\- Eu tenho uma coisa para você. – Emma admitiu timidamente.

\- Eu também.

\- Você primeiro.

Regina desembrulhou o presente de Emma com os dedos trêmulos. Ela escorregou a mão por dentro do presente para puxar o desenho que ela havia feito da loira meses atrás, agora protegido por uma moldura elegante. Emma abriu um sorriso imenso ao ver o que Regina havia adicionado ao desenho. Regina estava aninhada nos braços de Emma, suas costas contra o peito da loira.

Regina evitou o olhar de Emma, suas bochechas queimando e preparando-se internamente para o deboche ou provocação de Emma. Depois de um minuto de silencio, onde uma fina camada de neve encobriu a moldura, Regina viu a mão de Emma se mover para o desenho, antes de subitamente conseguir se controlar. A loira cerrava os dentes com força, frustrada pelo fato de não poder tocá-lo. Por que ela não podia segurar a mulher na sua frente do jeito que ela estava fazendo no desenho?

\- Você guarda ele para mim? – Emma perguntou com um sorriso molhado por causa das lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos.

Regina retornou o sorriso, aliviada ao ver sua expressão, concordando com a cabeça e apertando o desenho contra o peito.

Emma enterrou a mão no bolso da jaqueta para puxar de lá uma pequena caixa bem embrulhada em um papel vermelho, decorado com pequenos bonecos de neve. Ela o rasgou rapidamente, deixando que o papel caísse no chão e revelando uma pequena caixa de veludo, daquelas em que se guarda algum tipo de joia. Ela a abriu com dificuldade por causa da mão envolta em uma luva, mas no fim conseguiu segurá-la aberta para que Regina pudesse ver em seu interior. Dentro estava uma corrente de prata autêntica, com um círculo fino como ornamento. O círculo era decorado com milhares de diamantes muito pequenos, se eles eram verdadeiros ou não, Emma não sabia dizer, mas o jeito com que o círculo brilhava contra a luz fez com que ela quisesse comprá-lo.

Ela usou os dentes para arrancar a luva, e então usou a mão para levantar o colar, o deixando pender no ar.

\- Eu não sabia se você gostava de ouro, prata ou...

Regina abraçou o desenho para mais perto do peito.

\- Coloque para mim?

Emma arrancou a outra luva e lutou para abrir o fecho com as mãos entorpecidas pelo frio. Ela finalmente o colocou ao redor do pescoço, onde ele se acomodou ao lado do seu próprio colar, que possuía um desenho parecido.

\- É igual ao seu. – Regina comentou.

\- Oh. – Emma moveu a mão para o colar, se sentindo envergonhada. – Eu nem pensei nisso.

Ela enfiou as mãos fundo nos bolsos da jaqueta, enquanto murmurava.

\- Eu não achei que você fosse gostar muito de um coração, e nós todos sabemos que um coração pode ser quebrado, e círculos, eles só...

Ela deixou a frase pairar no ar, se sentindo estúpida pelo seu raciocínio.

\- Eu sei. – Regina sorriu, tranquilizando-a. Ela apontou para o pescoço da loira. – Eu amei.

Emma enterrou a ponta da bota na neve, nem mesmo olhando para cima enquanto esticava a mão para a borda. Regina retribuiu, mas dentro de alguns instantes, elas sentiram a energia passando por seus corpos, as forçando a se afastarem.

Regina olhou para ela com um ar triste, seguindo para fitar o carro onde seu filho se encontrava sentado. Sem mais uma palavra, ela virou e partiu de volta para o carro, deixando sua cabeça pender deprimente contra o volante apenas quando já se encontrava a cinco quilômetros de distancia de Storybrooke.

* * *

Era passado das seis da noite e a tempestade havia acabado com a luz no prédio de Regina. Ela corria freneticamente, retirando do armário a roupa mais quente e atraente que ela pode achar com a luz da vela. A vibração do celular a fez parar o que estava fazendo, e ela cruzou o pequeno quarto para atendê-lo.

Ela respondeu, esperando ouvir a voz de Henry, mas ao invés disso encontro a de Emma.

\- Está tudo bem? Henry, ele está b...

\- Henry está bem. – a loira confirmou rapidamente.

\- Há algum problema?

\- É a pior tempestade do século, de acordo com as notícias.

\- Não é assim tão ruim. – Regina respondeu automaticamente, até finalmente olhar para fora da janela e ver as luzes da rua piscarem contra a chuva forte, a cima da cidade, nuvens altas e cinzas ameaçavam o topo dos prédios, e a neve caia com tanta força que a cidade parecia coberta por um lençol branco.

\- Eu não quero você dirigindo, Regina.

\- Emma...

\- É muito perigoso. – a loira permaneceu firme em sua afirmação.

\- Eu vou dirigir com cuidado.

\- Não, não estou abrindo para debate. – Emma discutiu. – Fique em casa.

\- Não.

\- Regina.

\- Emma. – a morena pronunciou seu nome ferozmente, seu tom não transparecia brincadeira. – Eu não vou aí desde o Natal.

\- E eu quero ver você no próximo Natal, não visitar uma sepultura no acostamento da estrada.

Regina suspirou em silêncio.

\- Por favor. – Emma suplicou. – O tempo está ruim aqui também, eu não quero você dirigindo nessas condições.

A morena bufou com raiva e se largou de costas na cama.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Obrigada. – Emma suspirou de alívio.

Regina engatinhou para a cabeceira da cama, se enrolando por baixo dos cobertores e mantendo o celular pressionado contra a orelha.

\- Como foi o seu dia?

Elas conversaram sem parar por horas, sobre coisas sem muita importância, como por exemplo, o fato de Regina ter comprado um novo estojo de maquiagens, e coisas com muita importância, como o fato de Emma ter conseguido se transportar através de magia até seu escritório, quando estava atrasada para o trabalho. Quando a energia voltou no apartamento de Regina, já era passada da meia noite, e as duas mulheres estavam contentes apenas por estarem ao celular uma com a outra, nenhuma tendo que falar nada a mais, apenas aproveitando a companhia.

Regina finalmente se deu conta da hora, e suspirou tristemente contra o celular, olhando para o desenho que ela mantinha ao lado da cama, ao mesmo tempo em que sussurrava para a loira do outro lado da linha.

\- Feliz aniversário, Emma.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Capítulo quatro -

Ao primeiro sinal de que o inverno perdia força, Emma e Regina se encontraram na fronteira quase imediatamente. O grande tom rosado em suas bochechas não podia ser negado, mas Emma não estava nem um pouco mais perto de descobrir como quebrar a porcaria da redoma que envolvia a cidade.

Toda a vez que elas se encontravam, se tornava cada vez mais difícil partir, e a triste realidade de que Emma talvez não fosse forte o suficiente para quebrar a maldição acabava com a mente das duas mulheres. Semanas se passaram sem que elas trouxessem aquela conversa à tona, mas nas noites em que elas não desejavam nada mais do que envolver uma a outra nos braços, do que sentir seus dedos entrelaçarem-se, se encontravam na ânsia, na saudade e na espera.

Na maioria das noites Regina dormia em um hotel que ficava apenas a uma hora da cidade, assim ela tinha mais tempo com Emma e Henry quando se encontravam. Na maioria das noites Emma trazia o seu jantar para a barreira, sem se surpreender ao ver Regina fazer o mesmo.

Mas naquela noite, naquela noite Emma já estava cheia de esperar, desesperada por achar um jeito de passar por aquela linha, ela não percebeu que sua mãe havia notado a seu comportamento irregular e a seguido.

Quando Emma estava na linha, suas mãos pressionadas contra as de Regina, Mary Margaret apareceu, correndo para fora do carro e gritando.

\- Fique longe dela!

A voz estridente assustou ambas as mulheres, fazendo com que a morena, instintivamente, puxasse Emma para perto dela, causando com que a barreira as mandasse voando pelos ares.

\- Regina! – Emma chamou freneticamente para a mulher no chão.

Mary Margaret segurou os braços da filha, a forçando a se virar para longe.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Emma puxou o braço do aperto da mãe e se virou para ver Regina mancando enquanto se levantava.

\- Você está bem?

\- Por que você se importa? Ela é má Emma. – Branca de Neve a lembrou.

\- Ela não é má. – a loira rapidamente desmentiu. – Regina!

A morena do outro lado da linha olhou fixamente para a loira com os cabelos emaranhados, enquanto mancava alguns passos para tentar sentir melhor o tornozelo.

\- Eu estou bem, Srta. Swan.

Branca de Neve segurou os braços da filha com força, a arrastando de volta para o carro.

\- Fique longe da barreira, Emma. Ela pode machucar você.

\- Ela já me machucou! – Emma gritou a plenos pulmões. – Eu estou presa aqui, Mary Margaret! Eu não tenho aonde ir! Você acha que isso não dói mais do que um choque elétrico e alguns arranhões?

\- Nós concordamos...

\- E foi um acordo estúpido! – Emma guinchou para a mãe, deixando que toda sua raiva reprimida explodisse no alvo mais próximo. – Sim, ninguém consegue chegar a cidade agora, mas eu não quero viver em Storybrooke para o resto da minha vida. Eu não quero viver na Floresta Encantada. Eu não quero ficar presa, e eu estou presa.

\- De quem é a culpa? – Branca de Neve perguntou, lançando um olhar rápido para Regina. – Isso também a mantém fora daqui. Lembre-se disso Emma.

\- Eu lembro. – a loira engasgou. – Toda a vez que eu venho aqui, eu já estou mais do que consciente de que ela não pode cruzar aquela linha, assim como eu não posso.

Branca de Neve estreitou os olhos e olhou da sua filha para a mulher ainda parada do outro lado, e então novamente para a sua filha.

\- Há quanto tempo vocês duas tem se encontrado?

\- E isso importa? – Emma balançou a cabeça e se deixou cair em tristeza, suspirando. – Nós não podemos cruzar a linha.

\- Por quê...? – Branca de Neve fitou a filha fixamente. – Por quanto tempo _isso_ vem acontecendo?

Ela caminhou devagar em direção à linha, apontando um dedo ameaçador para Regina.

\- Nós lhe demos várias chances, de novo e de novo. Você foi banida, Regina!

A morena inclinou a cabeça em um expressão de escárnio e zombaria.

\- Você acha que eu não sei disso, querida?

\- Fique longe da minha filha.

\- Não.

Ela se virou ao ouvir a resposta de Regina.

\- Como disse?

\- Eu já não devo mais nada a você, e ao seu reino, e a essa cidade, no dia em que cruzei essa linha. Então, você pode me ameaçar o quanto quiser, Branca de Neve, mas você não pode me impedir de fazer o que eu quiser desse lado da barreira. – a voz de Regina era baixa e ameaçadora, naquele momento ela era cada pedaço da Rainha Má pela qual era tão famosa e reconhecida.

\- Muito bem. – Branca de Neve esbravejou, puxando Emma consigo. – Você está proibida de se encontrar com ela, Emma.

\- O que? – a loira gritou, puxando seu pulso para longe do aperto da mãe novamente. – Eu sou adulta, Mary Margaret. Você não me diz quem eu posso ou não posso ver.

\- Ela é a Rainha Má, Emma! – Mary Margaret gritou. – Mesmo que ela tenha mudado, você não pode estar com ela!

Olhos verdes brilharam desafiadoramente.

\- Me observe.

Nenhuma das outras duas mulheres teve tempo de processar o que Emma estava prestes a fazer, ela correu a toda velocidade em direção à Regina. Por um curto momento Emma pensou que ia conseguir, ela pensou que cruzaria a linha, agarraria Regina e iria embora.

Mas a eletricidade da barreira a jogou a dez metros de distância, o som do seu corpo batendo e sendo arrastado pelo chão, foi de dar náuseas.

\- Emma! – os olhos de Regina se arregalaram e ela gritou, movendo-se do seu carro em direção à linha.

Branca de Neve correu para a sua filha, se ajoelhando para ajudá-la a levantar, mas Emma a empurrou para longe, correndo novamente para a barreira. E novamente, ela voou de volta, rolando pelo chão várias vezes antes de parar.

\- Emma, pare com isso! – Regina gritou da borda, seus olhos ficando turvos com as lágrimas que escorriam conforme ela observava Emma se erguer com muita dificuldade, dessa vez.

A loira estava terminada. Suas bochechas estavam arranhadas e sua jaqueta rasgada, mas ela mancou para a barreira novamente, apenas para ser jogada de volta.

\- Pare! – Regina agarrou os próprios cabelos freneticamente, quando ela viu um filete de sangue escorrer pela testa de Emma.

Branca de Neve se colocou no caminho dela, mas Emma apenas limpou o sangue com a mão, dando um encontrão para longe de sua mãe, e mancando para a linha, diretamente de frente para Regina.

\- Emma, por favor. – a morena implorou.

A loira socou a barreira, encontrando aquela força elétrica invisível, e chorando alto quando sentiu a eletricidade correr por seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que conjurava uma barreira de proteção para impedir que fosse jogada para longe. Ela permaneceu golpeando, a magia da barreira esmagando a sua proteção já fraca, até fazê-la cair de joelhos.

Regina se agachou a frente dela, lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto sem que ela desse muita conta disso, enquanto a loira caia por completo no chão. Quebrada, contundida, e ensanguentada.

\- Emma, por favor, pare de tentar. – Regina implorou silenciosamente.

Emma reuniu força suficiente para erguer a cabeça, um hematoma visível em sua testa, assim como o filete de sangue que aumentava. Seus olhos estavam nublados com lágrimas que ainda não haviam caído, e desespero.

\- Não.

* * *

 _Branca de Neve, o Príncipe Encantado, Emma e a Fada Azul encontravam-se sentados no final da grande mesa de conferência, na prefeitura da cidade. Quase toda a cidade se acotovelava dentro do lugar, enquanto a família real fixava o olhar para baixo, em direção à Rainha Má sentada de frente para eles, aguardando o seu destino._

 _\- Regina. – a voz do Príncipe ecoou e as conversas cessaram instantemente. – Os crimes que você cometeu na Floresta Encantada e aqui em Storybrooke, não podem ser perdoados._

 _Houve murmúrios de concordância da multidão ao redor._

 _\- No entanto, o fato de ter nos auxiliado na captura de Rumplestiltskin, acabando com a magia dele e colocando a si mesma em risco, é algo que também não podemos ignorar._

 _\- Exílio. – Branca de Neve falou gentilmente, como se estivesse fazendo um favor à morena. – Você nunca poderá retornar para Storybrooke novamente._

 _Os lábios de Regina se separaram. Ela não esperava algo diferente, mas a realidade da situação se arrastou pelo seu cérebro, o fazendo parecer mais frio e doloroso._

 _\- Todos a favor? – Branca de Neve ergueu a mão, quase imediatamente seguida pelo Príncipe e a Fada Azul. As três figuras à mesa, olharam para Emma, que por sua vez dirigiu o olhar para a morena devagar, antes de levantar a própria mão._

 _\- Está decidido._

* * *

\- Me desculpa.

\- Pelo que?

Emma olhou para cima, para Regina, timidamente.

\- Banir você.

A morena deu de ombros, sem querer se comprometer.

\- Você não podia fazer nada.

\- Ainda assim...

\- Aconteceu, Emma. – Regina disse suavemente, mas ainda assim de maneira firme. – Eu sou a Rainha Má. Você é a Salvadora. E para completar, eu odiava você.

\- Eu estou começando a reavaliar minha definição de mal. – a loira sorriu conforme deitava para trás, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, assoviando e puxando a cabeça de volta quando ela aplicou pressão de mais sobre as palmas ainda em carne viva.

\- Dói? – a morena sussurrou, olhando para Emma com a testa envolta em bandagens e as bochechas e o nariz arranhados, e isso só em seu rosto. Regina sabia que se Emma retirasse a jaqueta, ela encontraria hematomas e cortes por todo o abdômen dela.

A loira meramente negou com a cabeça.

\- Não muito.

\- Não minta para mim.

\- Eu já me senti pior. – Emma admitiu. – Isso vai curar uma hora.

Os olhos chocolate de Regina ficaram molhados ao lembrar-se de Emma constantemente se jogando contra a barreira, antes de balançar a cabeça com força para clarear a mente.

\- Se sua mãe descobre que você está aqui...

\- O que ela pode fazer que seja pior do que isso?

Elas permaneceram em silêncio, as nuvens a cima delas rodando ameaçadoramente. Regina olhou para cima, estreitando os olhos para as nuvens escuras antes de sentir um pingo em seu nariz. Ela limpou com a mão e voltou os olhos para Emma, que observava cada movimento dela.

De repente uma súbita chuva forte começou a cair, as ensopando completamente em poucos segundos, no tempo morno daquela tarde. Regina gritou e se apressou em ficar de pé, usando seu cobertor como proteção e correndo para um grupo espesso de árvores que forneciam um teto.

A loira apenas sorriu e deitou de costas sobre a rua, deixando a água limpar seus arranhões. Ela deu risada ao sentir os pingos grossos de água atacarem seu rosto, encharcando a regata dela.

\- Você vai ficar doente. – Regina chamou através do barulho da chuva.

\- Vem ficar doente comigo.

A morena apenas lançou um olhar penetrante ao ouvir o pedido, mas quando viu que a xerife não tinha a intenção de se mover, ela bufou e ajeitou o cobertor com força e várias batidas ao lado da loira, logo depois se jogando no chão.

Emma virou a cabeça para o lado, o cabelo completamente molhado em cachos e caindo sobre as bandagens da testa, e deu risada da mulher que obviamente estava lutando para permanecer no lugar, brigando contra a vontade de encontrar abrigo. Ela levantou a mão devagar, as pontas dos seus dedos tocando a barreira como se estivesse tentando colocar atrás da orelha alguns dos fios do cabelo preto de Regina que caiam pelo seu rosto.

A morena pegou o movimento e seus olhos brilharam acompanhados de um sorriso molhado, enquanto a chuva persistia.

* * *

\- Um chá de cidra de maçã. – o balconista estendeu a caneca para Regina, observando com cuidado conforme a mulher suspirava ao ver o número dele anotado do lado da caneca novamente.

Ela pegou das suas mãos, tomando o creme que estava por cima antes, e depois erguendo a cabeça para o relógio na parede, apenas para constatar que ainda era muito cedo para sair, decidindo assim, se sentar e ler.

A correria do final de tarde começou a diminuir quando Regina estava quase terminando sua bebida. Agora era a chance do balconista. Com a desculpa de fazer uma varredura na área, ele se aproximou dela e sorriu.

\- Eu notei que você vem muito aqui. – ele disse, e então estendeu a mão. – Jason.

A morena fitou a mão estendida por um tempo mais longo do que o necessário, deixando o homem jovem um tanto hesitante, antes de, por fim, apertá-la brevemente.

\- Regina, certo?

Ela levou a caneca até os lábios, apontando para o nome dela, o qual ele havia claramente escrito ao lado do número.

\- Correto.

Ele deu risada, sentando-se na cadeira de frente para ela. Regina teve que morder a bochecha por dentro para não reprimi-lo por ser tão ansioso.

\- Eu sei que fazer isso é o jeito menos romântico de pedir a uma mulher para sair. – ele gesticulou para o número anotado ao lado da caneca. – Mas eu estava pensando se você estaria livre sexta à noite.

A mão dele pousou sobre o braço dela, pesada e quente, algo que ela podia _sentir_. Ela inalou rispidamente enquanto olhava para aquilo. Ela não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que tinha tido contato físico com alguém. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas ao pensar nisso. A última vez havia sido à três anos atrás, quando ela deu um abraço de despedida em Henry. Fazia mesmo tanto tempo assim?

Cada toque compartilhado com Emma, sempre teve aquela barreira fina entre elas. Quer o calor que ela sentisse, viesse da loira ou da barreira reagindo à presença delas. Regina não queria admitir, mas aquilo, a mão dele em seu braço, aquilo ela podia sentir.

Mas não era a mesma coisa. Não chegava nem perto.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para mais perto, mostrando as covinhas enquanto sorria encorajadoramente.

\- O que você me diz?

Em qualquer outra circunstância, Regina provavelmente teria ido para a cama com ele, mas agora as coisas eram diferentes. Ela era diferente.

Ela retirou a mão dele, forçosamente, e agarrou o livro que estava lendo.

\- Não.

Ela se colocou de pé e pousou a caneca a frente dele, antes de vestir o casaco.

Ele se virou na cadeira, um tanto confuso, enquanto ela contornava a mesa e passava por ele, pronta para ir embora.

\- Você tem namorado?

Houve a insinuação de um sorriso no rosto da morena conforme ela abria a porta do bar.

\- Eu tenho uma namorada.

* * *

Emma odiava todo mundo. Todos da cidade. Todos exceto Henry. E Regina? Bem, ela não estava na cidade, estava?

Era o Dia da Libertação de Storybrooke, o feriado oficial da cidade, onde todos comemoravam estar livres de toda a maldade que havia recaído sobre eles, em nosso mundo.

Emma bufou. Aquilo era apenas um lembrete cruel do dia em que haviam decretado o feitiço que agora a mantinha presa naquela cidade desolada. Era também um lembrete que nesse mesmo dia, há três anos, ela observou as lanternas traseiras da Mercedes de Regina deixarem a cidade. Aquele feriado era uma droga, e o mesmo era o restante das pessoas por terem achado que aquela fosse uma boa ideia.

Apoiada em seu carro de patrulha, Emma assistia a felicidade doentia das pessoas com os olhos brilhando enquanto davam os parabéns aos seus pais pelo trabalho bem feito, por mais um ano de paz e prosperidade, Emma grunhiu de raiva e se afastou do carro em direção à Leroy, para confiscar a caixa de cervejas que ela tinha certeza que ele teria.

Achá-lo não foi difícil. Ele tendia a manter os anões perto da feira das fadas, onde elas vendiam suas velas, assim ele poderia ficar de olho em Astrid. Mais de uma vez a loira teve vontade de agarrar o zelador e a fada e empurrá-los um contra o outro. Mas no fim, achou que eles chagariam lá uma hora.

Com uma simples insinuação de que Astrid não aprovaria a conduta desonesta do anão se ele se recusasse a entregar o que estava escondendo, Emma conseguiu o que queria e se afastou, com uma embalagem de cinco cervejas em uma mão e uma garrafa já aberta na outra, enquanto fazia seu caminho de volta para o carro.

A xerife se sentou no capô do carro com três garrafas vazias de cerveja apoiadas no para choque perto dos seus pés, e uma quarta segura em sua mão enquanto lambia os beiços sentindo o gosto frio da fermentação.

Os fogos de artifício atrás dela eram irritantes. As risadas que ecoava lá das ruas da cidade e chegavam até a barreira eram insuportáveis. Aquela maldita linha laranja pintada no chão que parecia conter a coisa mais poderosa em sua vida, era estúpida.

Ela limpou a boca com a manga da camisa ao mesmo tempo em que escorregava do capô e se dirigia para a fronteira da cidade. Erguendo a palma da mão contra a barreira, ela tentou convocar sua magia.

\- Funciona, droga.

Ela sentiu algo. Aquela energia familiar e pura correndo por seu corpo.

\- Isso aí.

Conduzindo a energia para a palma da mão, uma luz branca começou a ser emitida, mas ela atingiu a barreira e se espalhou na direção oposta, repelida pela força contrária da barreira mágica.

\- Droga! – ela gritou com a cabeça voltada para o céu, agarrando os cabelos em frustração enquanto se afastava alguns passos. Ela se virou para a barreira novamente, com raiva no olhar, como se aquela linha fosse um inimigo real.

\- Por que você se recusa a funcionar?

Ela jogou a garrafa de cerveja contra a barreira, se virando rapidamente para proteger o rosto quando a garrafa explodiu ao entrar em contado com a redoma protetora, cerveja e cacos de vidro se derramando pela linha invisível. Com cuidado, Emma levantou a cabeça, seus olhos molhados de lágrimas quando percebeu que o outro lado da barreira ainda estava limpo de detritos.

Ela balançou a cabeça em descrença conforme andava de volta para a linha, sussurrando para si mesma.

\- Você só pode estar brincando comigo.

O restante das garrafas que estavam apoiadas no para choque foram retiradas uma por uma, e a loira as jogou contra a barreira, virando a cabeça quando os cacos de vidro voaram de volta até perto de onde ela estava. Ela quase nem percebeu a Mercedes que se aproximava enquanto ela jogava a última garrafa.

Regina correu para fora do carro, sem se importar em fechar a porta, conforme Emma gritava para o céu e chutava o para choque do carro até ele entortar.

\- Emma. – a morena tentou acalmá-la. Ela notou os cacos de vidro do outro lado da linha e podia sentir o cheiro da cerveja que impregnava o ar, mas não disse nada. Seguindo o passo de Emma, Regina tentou novamente. – Emma, olhe para mim.

Finalmente, ela o fez.

\- Você está bem. – ela consolou.

A loira bufou e chutou os estilhaços do chão, grunhindo quando um deles atingiu a barreira e voltou para ela.

\- Eu não estou bem, Regina. Longe disso.

\- Vem. – a morena ofereceu a mão, como se Ema fosse capaz de pegá-la. – Vamos dar uma caminhada.

\- Eu não quero. – a loira resmungou infeliz.

\- Você que sabe. – Regina começou a caminhar em direção à floresta, os fogos de artifício criando um colorido suave no topo das árvores que cresciam juntas. Ela ficou aliviada ao ouvir um farfalhar atrás dela, acompanhado por passadas pesadas e murmúrios de indignação de Emma enquanto a seguia, finalmente a alcançando por completo depois de alguns passos.

Elas não conversaram até que tivessem atingido uma clareira, de lá se podia ver toda a cidade no lado de Emma, a cidade borbulhante de conversas e fogos de artificio que preenchiam o céu. Emma havia descoberto aquele lugar meses atrás e tinha ficado ansiosa para mostrá-lo a Regina. Aquilo era o mais perto que a morena já havia estado de ver a cidade novamente.

\- Feliz Dia da Libertação. – Regina disse secamente, se sentando em uma pedra perto da fronteira.

\- Não. – Emma ergueu uma mão pedindo que ela parasse. – Pior feriado de todos.

\- Você não tira o dia de folga, xerife? – a morena brincou.

Emma olhou para ela despreocupadamente, antes de voltar o olhar para a cidade.

\- Eu não entendo como eles podem estar tão felizes.

\- Eu entendo. – Regina sussurrou olhando para o céu, para os fogos de artificio vermelhos e roxos.

A loira se sentou de frente para Regina, as duas agora olhavam para a cidade.

\- Pelo mesmo motivo que estavam tão felizes na Floresta Encantada. – a morena explicou. – Se você tivesse tudo o que precisasse na vida, todas as _pessoas_ de que gostasse, você estaria feliz também.

Ela evitou o olhar de Emma quando a loira se virou para ela, pensando em suas palavras. Aquela frase parecia ter penetrado na pele de Emma, entrando por seus ouvidos e viajando pelos canais que conectavam seu corpo, se deixando impresso em cada parede das veias, não para ser registrado em seu cérebro, mas em seu coração.

Ela respirou fundo, acalmando suas frustrações ao ouvir aquelas palavras, e sussurrando com pesar.

\- Eu não sei como quebrar isso.

Regina virou a cabeça para ela conforme a loira continuava.

\- Eu estive procurando por vários feitiços diferentes, a Fada Azul disse que é impossível, mas eu sei que vindo dela as palavras não valem nada, e eu sei que estou ficando mais forte, posso sentir isso, mas...

\- Você não tem que quebrar a barreira.

Os olhos de Emma se arregalaram, sua cabeça, automaticamente, pensando o pior. _Regina não ia mais voltar._

A morena ofereceu um sorriso molhado para amenizar os sentimentos da loira.

\- Nós vamos fazer isso.

\- O que? – ela não pode esconder o sentimento de alívio que percorreu seu corpo.

Regina apenas deu de ombros, voltando a olhar os fogos de artifício, com a sugestão de um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

\- Então, nós vamos comprar duas casas, uma em cada lado da linha? – Emma perguntou com um sorriso.

\- Eu vou fingir que não ouvi essa sua tentativa desajeitada de me pedir para morar com você. – a morena respondeu sem perder um segundo.

\- Eu posso ser mais criativa na próxima.

\- Como "Chez Forêt"?

\- Você gostou disso. – Emma apontou.

\- Vou atribuir essa sua frase à minha companhia naquele dia.

O rosto de Regina ficou rígido ao dizer aquilo, fazendo com que Emma olhasse para ela, apenas para se certificar de ter ouvido certo. Ela sorriu consigo mesma, deixando as risadas que vinham da cidade tomarem seus ouvidos quando os fogos de artifício cessaram. A mão de ambas estava tão perto da fronteira quanto possível, seus dedos coçavam para se tocar.

Ela nunca teve muitas coisas, Emma sempre soube disse conforme crescia. Ela nunca foi a criança mais rica, a mais inteligente ou a mais bonita, mas aqui estava Regina, uma pessoa que ela teria evitado para o resto de sua vida, simplesmente pelo fato de viver do outro lado de uma simples faixa. Mas agora era diferente, a mera presença de Regina deixava tudo mais vívido, mais feliz. Sim, Emma decidiu aceitar seu destino, ela tinha todos de quem precisava em sua vida.


	5. Chapter 5

_Último capítulo_

 _Agradeço por quem acompanhou a história até o final, espero que tenham gostado_

* * *

\- Capítulo cinco -

\- Você sabe que dia é hoje?

\- Dia vinte e três. – Regina respondeu sem tirar os olhos do desenho que estava fazendo. Regina se pegou distraída enquanto tomava café no lugar de sempre, mais cedo naquele dia, e começou a desenhar apenas por fazê-lo, e se surpreendeu mais tarde ao ver que havia desenhado um chalé na floresta.

\- Provavelmente, mas não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

\- O que você quis dizer então?

\- Eu acho que faz mais de um ano. – Emma explicou deitada de costas na estrada.

\- Desde?

\- Aquela primeira noite.

Regina finalmente olhou para cima, distraindo seus pensamentos do chalé para se dar conta de que a loira estava certa.

\- Faz quase dois anos.

Emma deu risada de si mesma.

\- Eu sou péssima com aniversários. – ela se virou para levantar uma sobrancelha para a morena. - Vou recompensar você.

\- Oh? – Regina sorriu, baixando a voz para uma oitava, o que fez a mulher mais jovem engolir em seco e agradecer que houvesse uma barreira entre elas naquele momento. – O que você tem em mente?

Emma sacudiu a cabeça, deixando para trás aquele sentimento de luxúria que a havia invadido e se sentando com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos.

\- Bem, primeiro vou levar você ao restaurante mais caro que o dinheiro pode comprar, tudo por minha conta, vamos dançar sob a luz do luar, caminhar ao longo da praia, e tudo o mais dessas coisas divertidas.

A morena debochou baixinho, mas permitiu que a loira continuasse.

\- Então, nós iríamos para casa, provavelmente uma choupana na floresta.

\- Um chalé. – Regina deixou claro.

\- Um chalé entre na floresta, com pétalas espalhadas por todo o lugar, velas e um jardim imenso.

\- Mhm. – a morena suspirou, divertindo-se ao imaginar tudo aquilo.

\- E nós poderíamos pegar no sono no sofá mesmo. – os olhos de Emma estavam distantes, imaginando tudo o que havia descrito, antes de completar sussurrando. – Juntas.

Regina voltou a olhar para baixo, para o desenho, e fechou os olhos para conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam escapar quando ela começou a enxergar o chalé através de uma neblina úmida.

\- Feliz aniversário. – Emma sussurrou, ficando de joelhos e pressionando sua palma contra a barreira.

A morena riu tristemente.

\- Você já perdeu o nosso primeiro.

\- Eu vou dormir no sofá.

Regina se inclinou para mais perto da linha, pressionando a palma da sua mão contra a de Emma. Era como se a barreira não estivesse lá. Suas respirações se mesclaram.

\- Você está ficando mais forte.

Emma acenou com a cabeça, seus olhos correndo freneticamente com o conflito interior que se travava em sua mente.

\- Chega mais perto? – Emma sussurrou, seus olhos finalmente fixando-se nos de Regina, para se fazer entender.

Sem perguntar nada, a morena se aproximou mais, sua cabeça a milímetros da barreira, a magia estalando perto do seu rosto em uma frequência baixa, advertindo para que ela se afastasse.

\- Tenha cuidado. – Emma falou apressadamente quando Regina se moveu um tanto rápido de mais para o seu gosto. – Não se mexa, ok?

Os olhos chocolate brilharam em concordância conforme Regina permanecia completamente imóvel. Emma esticou a mão para perto do rosto de Regina, fechando os olhos e convocando sua magia para a superfície. Ela sentiu sua força crescer e se libertar, uma linha fina e branca flutuou no espaço contra a barreira. Seu coração bateu mais rápido em antecipação. Ela tinha que tentar mais uma vez. Só mais uma vez, e ela aceitaria que nunca seria capaz de colocar seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Regina ou pressioná-la contra o seu corpo durante o sono.

Só mais uma vez.

Emma inclinou a cabeça para frente, sentindo a respiração curta de Regina soprar contra sua bochecha.

\- Chegue um pouco mais perto. – Emma instruiu com cuidado, pedindo para que ela parasse quando Regina se moveu um milímetro a mais do que precisava.

Seus narizes se tocaram e Regina fechou os olhos, se preparando para o impacto.

\- Peço desculpa se isso doer. – Emma sussurrou, e ela podia jurar ter sentido os lábios de Regina contra sua língua enquanto falava.

\- Emma. – Regina suspirou. – Cale a boca.

A loira fechou a lacuna, sua pulsação rápida podia ser sentida em seus ouvidos, ao mesmo tempo em que ela fechava os olhos esperando que a magia as afastasse para longe.

Não aconteceu.

Ao invés disso, ela sentiu os lábios quentes e úmidos de Regina contra o seus, pressionando firmemente, se encaixando perfeitamente.

A realidade era tão chocante que ambas as mulheres abriram os olhos apenas para ver por si mesmas que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo, que elas estavam mesmo se beijando.

Satisfeitas com sua descoberta e sem disposição nenhuma para acabar com aquele momento, seus olhos se fecharam novamente, seus lábios bebendo uma da outra pela primeira vez.

O momento durou apenas alguns segundos, quando a barreira mágica explodiu como fogo, fazendo com que as duas se afastassem prematuramente.

Regina levou seus dedos ao lábio, maravilhada com o que havia recém acontecido. _Ela tinha beijado Emma._

A loira estava igualmente surpresa, olhando para a palma da mão que havia provido uma proteção momentânea contra a barreira, e sorrindo de ponta a ponta para si mesma. _Finalmente._

Como se estivessem conectadas, Regina olhou para cima no mesmo momento em que Emma o fez, fitando os olhos esperançosos da loira. Com passos intencionais, as duas se aproximaram da linha novamente, inclinando-se uma para a outra, esperando por mais.

Antes que seus lábios pudessem se tocar de novo, uma explosão de eletricidade se soltou da redoma, separando as duas mulheres e fazendo com que caíssem de costas no chão.

A boca de Emma se abriu, olhando ao redor em confusão.

\- Não, eu... eu pensei que tinha funcionado.

Regina foi a primeira a ficar de pé, esfregando as mãos e abanando a sujeira das calças jeans. Seu coração murchou no momento em que suas costas fizeram contato com a estrada. Por um momento, ela havia achado que o beijo tinha sido suficiente. Que havia sido o bastante para fazer ressurgir sua magia interior e quebrar aquela maldita barreira. Ela repreendeu a si mesma por ter sido tão ingênua.

\- Está tudo bem, Emma. – sua voz estava rouca, uma mistura de falta de esperança e novas ideias. – Funcionou.

\- Regina. – Emma finalmente se colocou de pé e correu para a linha, sentindo a barreira ainda sólida no lugar.

\- Está ficando tarde. – ela não podia deixar de notar a rouquidão na fala da morena, antes que esta lhe oferecesse um pequeno sorriso. – Eu vejo você amanhã.

Emma ainda estava em estado de choque enquanto observava Regina dirigir para longe. Mas que droga, era para ter funcionado. Ela tinha beijado Regina, ela sabia que tinha, ela sentiu aqueles lábios macios contra os dela. Os lábios que ofereciam tantas promessas, os mesmos que disseram não se preocupar com a barreira, pois se manteriam voltando para ela todos os dias.

Ela esteve tão perto, tão perto de Regina, e no momento seguinte ela se foi, simples assim.

Ela respirou profundamente, andando devagar para mais perto da linha, com uma das mãos sobre a cabeça. Ela tinha provado da mulher que passou a respeitar, se importar e amar. Admitia que seus sentimentos não eram a única parte difícil se suportar. Era a separação, a necessidade de estar lá para ela e mantê-la segura. Mas elas não podiam ter aquilo. Alguma força desconhecida julgava incapaz as duas se manterem juntas.

Não, aquilo não as manteria separadas, Emma disse a si mesmo. Ela moraria na floresta se precisasse, por Deus, ela praticamente estava fazendo isso já, de qualquer forma.

Enquanto Emma se sentava no carro da patrulha e dirigia de volta para a cidade, uma pequeno vaga-lume tentou passar pela barreira. Suas primeiras tentativas encontraram resistência, um zumbido elétrico o advertia para ficar longe, mas ele conseguiu achar um pequeno buraco que aumentava de tamanho muito devagar, a apenas alguns centímetros do chão onde dois lábios haviam se encontrado em um _beijo de amor verdadeiro._

* * *

Regina e Emma se encontravam deitadas uma do lado da outra, seus rostos bem próximos. Elas haviam conversado sobre o acorrido na noite anterior e concordaram que ambas estavam agradecidas por aquele pequeno milagre. Nenhuma se ofereceu para tentar novamente. Se funcionasse por um momento, apenas para depois serem jogadas para trás de novo, o mero conhecimento de que elas já haviam estado tão próximas quando ainda viviam na mesma cidade e que haviam perdido tanto tempo brigando, já era dor o suficiente.

\- Você sabe o que é engraçado?

\- Hm?

\- Você me deu um soco na cara.

A morena ergueu a cabeça para olhar incrédula, a loira.

\- Isso é engraçado?

Emma riu.

\- Eu irritei tanto você, que você literalmente teve que me bater.

\- E você está orgulhosa disso?

A loira virou a cabeça para encontrar os olhos divertidos da morena.

\- Eu fui a primeira pessoa que fez você sentir alguma coisa.

\- Raiva. – ela inclinou a cabeça, destacando a palavra.

\- O que você chama de raiva, eu chamo de desejo reprimido.

Regina riu alto.

\- Eu fui, não fui? – a loira pressionou.

\- Foi o que?

\- A primeira pessoa que fez você sentir algum tipo de amor. – Emma deixou claro, e então se apressou em acrescentar. – Além do Henry.

Regina sorriu suavemente, seus olhos brilhando de alegria.

\- Sim.

Emma sorriu presunçosamente.

\- Eu sabia.

A morena balançou a cabeça com a petulância da xerife.

\- Então, os _seus_ sentimentos eram restritamente, raiva?

Emma sorriu, deixando que um filete de magia branco corresse por seus dedos e se chocasse contra o chão.

\- Você me fez querer ficar.

Regina se lembrava daquilo, e disfarçadamente ela encobriu a vermelhidão em suas bochechas fingindo uma tosse.

\- Talvez isso tenha sido uma benção disfarçada – a morena falou suavemente.

\- Uma barreira invisível de eletricidade? – Emma perguntou, incrédula.

Regina sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Eu estava muito curiosa para saber o que havia do outro lado.

A loira parecia confusa, sem entender muito bem o que a morena queria dizer.

Regina sorriu.

\- Sério, Emma? "A grama do vizinho é sempre mais verde."?

\- Oh. – os olhos de Emma brilharam, finalmente entendendo a expressão.

\- Aleluia, querida. – a morena provocou.

\- Nós poderíamos ter conversado. – Emma disse esperançosamente, levantando as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo quando viu Regina levantar as sobrancelhas em um olhar questionador. – Talvez depois de termos colocado uma a outra no hospital.

Regina sorriu suavemente, fazendo Emma parar para apreciar o som do seu riso, e suspirar.

Regina continuou.

\- Graças a Deus por essa barreira, então.

* * *

Emma e Henry se sentaram no capô do carro, deitados de costas e olhando as estrelas. A loira estava mais do que deprimida desde o telefonema de Regina, mais cedo. O tom da morena estava agravado, daquele jeito inconfundível, avisando Emma que seu carro estava no concerto. O fato de que a Mercedes havia dado conta da viagem de três horas por dois anos seguidos já era impressionante o suficiente, mas havia desapontamento na voz de ambas as mulheres.

Ao invés de ficar em casa de mau humor, Emma tinha optado por fazer isso perto da barreira, acordando Henry ao fazer barulho de mais para sair.

\- Então, quando eu posso aprender a dirigir? – ele perguntou, deitado no capô ao lado dela.

A loira riu.

\- Sua mãe ia me matar.

\- Ela não precisaria saber.

\- Ela sabe de tudo. – Emma o lembrou. – Eu vou ensinar você quando sua voz deixar de ser tão estranha.

Henry olhou fixamente para ela, a lembrando de uma certa morena de olhos chocolate, a qual ela sentia muita falta no momento.

Emma sorriu, se virando para ele, apoiada nos cotovelos.

\- Como você faz isso?

\- Hormônios?

Ela o cutucou nas costelas ao ouvir a resposta.

\- Não sente falta da sua mãe?

\- Sim. – ele disse em um tom óbvio.

\- Não te incomoda que você não possa abraçá-la ou algo do tipo?

\- Não tanto quanto incomoda você.

Os olhos de Emma faiscaram para o filho, que levantou as mãos em defesa.

\- Eu não sou cego, Emma. – ele sorriu ao ver sua mãe corar. – Além disso, eu ouvi a vovó gritando com o vovô. Você venho para casa toda machucada, e eu sabia que você não tinha conseguido aqueles arranhões por causa do Leroy, além disso, Paige me contou o que você fez com o pai dela.

\- Não parecia tão óbvio assim. – ela esmurrou de leve o ombro dele.

\- Colar legal. – ele brincou, jogando uma pedra, com a qual ele estava brincando, em direção à barreira, mas sem se ligar muito no fato de ela ter perdido um pouco a força ao alcançar a linha, por fim indo parar do outro lado da barreira.

A mão de Emma, imediatamente, tocou o colar de Regina em seu pescoço, com o pingente descansando entre seus seios.

\- Você não se importa?

Ele escorregou do capô, indo se sentar no banco do passageiro.

\- Se eu me importasse, eu cobriria você toda vez que a vovó liga querendo saber onde você está?

\- Ela faz isso? – Emma perguntou, um tanto assustada, descendo do capô também, e logo depois apertando o cinto para sair.

\- Ela pode prender você em uma torre alta. – o garoto brincou enquanto sua mãe dava ré e começava a dirigir de volta para a cidade.

* * *

Não foi muito mais tarde, apenas um pouco depois de Emma e Henry terem ido para a cama, que já quase pegando no sono, Emma se sentou na cama de um pulo só, usando um suéter de frio.

 _Henry tinha jogado uma pedra do outro lado da linha._

Ela jogou as cobertas para longe e correu rapidamente para o armário, pegando o primeiro par de calças jeans que encontrou. Ela mal teve tempo de deixar um bilhete pendurado na porta da geladeira para Henry encontrar quando acordasse, antes de agarrar a jaqueta e voar escadaria abaixo do seu apartamento, pulando dois degraus de cada vez.

Os vinte minutos que geralmente levavam para chegar à barreira foi diminuído para a metade, quando a xerife quebrou todas as leis de velocidade e enxergou a sinalização de pare como mera opção.

Seu coração batia fortemente quando ela se aproximou da barreira. Ela tinha enxergado bem, certo? Ela sabia que Henry tinha jogado a pedra, e também sabia que ela não tinha voado de volta. Parando o carro a dez metros de distância, Emma desceu, olhando fixamente para a linha laranja, esperando que alguma espécie de parede sólida se mostrasse nítida para pará-la.

Ela rapidamente encontrou um cascalho solto na estrada, girando ele entre os dedos, sentindo cada parte dele, antes de olhar para baixo, colocando toda a sua fé naquele pequeno pedaço de calcário. Ela o levou aos lábios para um beijo de boa sorte, sacudindo-o na mão fechada, e prendendo a respiração enquanto o observava voar pelo ar, se aproximar da fronteira e cair, nitidamente, do outro lada da linha.

 _Ele passou._

Ao invés de se acalmar, seu coração bateu ainda mais rápido. Ela engoliu com dificuldade, antes de se virar, voltar para o carro e colocar o cinto. Ela deu a partido no carro e começou a acelerar em direção à barreira, mas manteve o pé pronto no freio, mentalmente se preparando para o que estava prestes a fazer.

Se não funcionasse, isso ia doer muito mais do que alguns arranhões.

Ela sentiu o peso do colar de Regina contra a sua clavícula, cada vez mais quente contra a sua pele, como um sinal, um sinal para ir.

Seu pé afundou no acelerador.

* * *

Regina acordou se sentindo levemente irritada que seu carro ainda estivesse na oficina. Ela esperava ter pegado ele na noite anterior, mas o mecânico não aceitou, dizendo que ela precisava de um motor e amortecedor novos, e que para o pedido chegar levaria duas semanas. Se esse fosse mesmo o prazo, ela acabaria comprando um carro novo.

Sua rotina matinal transcorreu normalmente. Ela tomou o café da manhã, ovos mexidos, torrada e queijo, acompanhados do café, enquanto lia o jornal para se inteirar das notícias. Tomou banho, passou creme e se vestiu. Ela colocou um avental leve e montou seu cavalete de pintura próximo à janela, se sentando em um banquinho e esticando o braço para apertar o botão do rádio no parapeito. Assim que o som tranquilizante de Enya saiu pelo alto falante, ela se perdeu em sua pintura.

Em cada golpe de pincel, a folha em branco passava a exibir uma floresta cada vez mais vívida, com um toco de árvore cortado no centro de uma clareira e um vaso de flores descansando ao lado.

Ela se desligou para os sons murmurantes da cidade, que entravam por sua janela, o som de carros buzinando atrasados para a correria do trabalho, as sirenes do carro de polícia retumbando na estrada logo abaixo, assustando os pássaros que procuravam abrigo no peitoril da janela. Ela manteve o foco na pintura, adicionando delicadas curvas ao tronco, fazendo as flores do vaso aparecerem com apenas algumas pinceladas de lilás.

O tempo teria escapado à sua concepção se o barulho de alguém batendo na porta não a houvesse lhe chamado atenção no meio da manhã. Franzindo a testa, ela colocou a paleta de lado e removeu o avental, abaixando o volume da música antes de correr para a porta onde outra batida impaciente se fez ouvir.

Ela abriu a porta, incapaz de acreditar no que via a sua frente.

 _Emma._

Regina permaneceu parada de boca aberta, sua respiração fraca enquanto ela absorvia a imagem da loira com os cabelos despenteados, parada no corredor com os olhos tão arregalados quanto os dela.

Elas não sabiam dizer por quanto tempo ficaram olhando uma para a outra, tempo suficiente para que elas gostassem, mas foi Emma quem fez o primeiro movimento, devagar ela levantou a palma da mão, colocando no espaço entre o batente da porta. Regina observou os movimentos dela, engolindo com dificuldade, antes de levantar a própria mão, com cuidado a princípio, imaginando se sua mente estava pregando algum tipo de peça nela. Sua mão manchada de tinta pairou perto da palma da jovem mulher, apenas um centímetros as separando, antes que Regina forçasse sua mão para frente, conectando-a a de Emma.

Seus olhos imediatamente procuraram pelas órbitas verdes de Emma, aqueles olhos que imploravam por sua atenção, seguindo para as suas mãos juntas, ali, no seu apartamento em Boston.

Emma sorriu entre lágrimas e entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Regina, colocando suas palmas juntas em um abraço acalorado.

\- Emma. – Regina sussurrou.

Antes que algo mais pudesse ser dito, ela sentiu braços envolverem seu pescoço quando a loira deu um passo à frente, pressionando o seu corpo contra o de Regina em um abraço desesperado. Seus braços, automaticamente, escorregaram para a cintura de Emma, sentindo os dedos da loira afagarem seu cabelo, com o rosto de Emma enterrado em seu pescoço.

\- Eu estou aqui. – Emma sussurrou, apertando Regina mais forte, sentindo a morena retribuir o aperto conforme seus sentidos trasbordavam com tudo o que envolvia Regina. Seu shampoo de maçã, a maciez dos seus cabelos, o quão flexível e firme o corpo dela estava pressionado contra o seu. – _Eu estou aqui._

* * *

Emma não conseguia acreditar. Ela não conseguia acreditar que estava no mesmo quarto que Regina, sozinhas, se abraçando, entrelaçando seus dedos, deitadas na cama. Mas lá estava ela, em Boston, sua mão direita agarrada firmemente na esquerda de Regina, enquanto sua mão esquerda traçava suavemente um caminho pelo braço dela.

\- Eu não sei. – Emma admitiu silenciosamente, como se falar alto fosse quebrar o encanto em que as duas se encontravam agora, e mandá-la de volta para Storybrooke. – Apenas desapareceu noite passada.

A pele em que a ponta de seus dedos raspava, se arrepiou ao toque, chegando para mais perto dela, para fechar aquela lacuna que elas haviam se habituado a ter entre ambas.

Regina suspirou ao toque de Emma, fechando os olhos ao sentir as unhas dela gentilmente arranharem seu braço em direção ao pulso, e sentir suas mãos apertadas firmemente, com medo de deixar tudo aquilo ir.

\- E se você não puder voltar?

\- No momento, eu não quero pensar sobre Storybrooke, Regina. – Emma admitiu, suavemente, seus dedos traçando um caminho para cima do braço da mulher, até que sua mão descansou sobre o pescoço dela.

A morena não pode se conter, sua mão livre agarrou a cintura de Emma, levantando a camisa da loira e movendo a mão por baixo do tecido, seguindo a inclinação da coluna de Emma.

\- Você está mesmo aqui.

A loira concordou com um brilho alegre no olhar, trazendo a mão de Regina para os seus lábios e beijando cada um dos seus dedos antes de abrir a mão dela e beijar as linhas da palma seguindo as veias por seu braço. Com cada beijo, Emma se aproximava mais, sentindo a mão de Regina acariciar as suas costas, pressionando firmemente, esperando para que Emma se aproximasse mais.

Seus corpos ainda estavam separados por centímetros de lençóis quando Emma terminou o caminho de beijos na mandíbula de Regina, plantando um último no canto dos seus lábios. Ela sentiu o corpo de Regina se arrepiar, e sentiu a respiração dela soprar em seu rosto. Em um rápido movimento Emma pressionou o corpo de Regina contra o seu, fechando o espaço entre elas, Regina inclinou a cabeça para Emma, como um convite.

Seus lábios se encontraram.

Os lábios de Regina estavam carnudos e macios contra os de Emma, lábios tão doces que Emma podia jurar que eles eram uma espécie de ambrosia que ela teve o privilégio de provar. Elas se moviam juntas, Emma colocando mais força em seus beijos até que sua língua raspou delicadamente o lábio inferior de Regina, implorando para que pudesse entrar em sua boca. Regina não desapontou, e logo ela sentiu a língua da morena batalhando contra a sua. Ela não conseguia acreditar quanto tempo havia ficado sem beijar aqueles lábios.

Elas se afastaram brevemente, Emma deu mais um beijo na morena antes de sorrir.

\- Não foi ótimo?

Regina sorriu, fechando novamente o espaço entre elas com outro beijo e se colocando por cima de Emma, pressionando a loira contra a cama. Ela sentiu Emma arquejar em choque com o ataque repentino dela, a morena sorriu contra o lábios dela, depositando outro beijo.

\- Você estava dizendo?

Emma sorriu para a morena a cima dela, seus dedos colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha e pousando a mão na pele oliva da bochecha de Regina. Ela mordeu o lábio quando viu Regina fechar os olhos ao sentir o contato e empurrar a bochecha contra a palma de Emma.

A morena corou, sentindo os olhos verdes nela.

\- Eu posso sentir você.

Emma se sentou, mantendo a mulher mais velha em seu colo e se certificando de manter seus corpos grudados, antes de colocar as duas mãos em palma sobre as bochechas de Regina, trazendo o rosto dela para tão perto que a beleza da mulher chegava a doer em seus olhos.

\- Onde você quer me sentir?

\- Em todo lugar.

* * *

Regina tinha muita experiência na cama. Durante seu reinado como Rainha Má havia feito vários homens fazerem loucuras apenas para conseguirem um olhar seu, mas estar com Emma não era como uma simples necessidade de sexo que ela precisava satisfazer. Estar com Emma era como respirar, uma obrigação tão poderosa que ela se deleitava com cada parte de Emma o tanto quanto podia.

As roupas foram descartadas, arrancadas de seus corpos devagar, deliberadamente, saboreando cada parte nova do corpo que era despido. Lábios pressionavam aquela pele, clamando ela para si, até que nada mais pudesse as separar. Corpo contra corpo, as unhas cravando-se nos quadris, lábios, dentes e línguas fazendo o seu melhor para deixar uma marca por toda parte do corpo de cada uma.

Elas levaram seu tempo, sem sentir necessidade de apressar as coisas, sem se atrapalhar, sem se deixarem levar apenas por um momento de luxúria. Elas sabiam muito bem o que estavam sentindo. Elas sabiam que se Emma não tivesse aparecido no apartamento de Regina, a morena teria voltado para a barreira todos os dias se fosse preciso. Mas ela não precisava mais fazer isso, porque Emma estava ali, em cima dela, embaixo dela, entre ela, a amando com cada centímetro do seu corpo, com cada carícia dos lábios contra a pele fresca de Regina, com cada gemido de satisfação.

Regina retribuía com a mesma intensidade, seus dedos percorrendo as curvas da loira, sempre voltado para o rosto da jovem mulher para clamar por seus beijos, suas pernas envolvidas pelo lençol, sua mão acariciando abaixo do abdômen de Emma tão provocativamente que ela riu da respiração arfante e do gemido de prazer da loira.

Elas passaram para um novo nível, a paixão exalando entre elas enquanto seus corpos se moviam em harmonia, era como se elas tivessem amado uma a outra por anos. Aquele pensamento fez Emma perceber que ela teria passado seus dias vivendo na floresta sem reclamar, ela seria feliz, sentada em um banquinho na estrada esperando por Regina, mas o mero pensamento de que ela estava com a mulher agora, fez com que ela pressionasse mais o corpo, impedindo Regina de escapar, prometendo que aquela não seria a última vez.

O som do gemido dela contra sua orelha, fez Ema ir a loucura, quase chegar lá, e as duas mulheres se agarraram, recusando-se a se separar nem por um segundo. Emma podia sentir o subir e descer do peito de Regina contra o seu próprio peito, antes de plantar vários beijos ao longo da sua clavícula como se o contato delas não fosse o suficiente. Ela sorriu quando sentiu os dedos de Regina se afundarem em seus cabelos, já sabendo que seria conduzida diretamente para os lábios da mulher, para os seus beijos quentes.

Emma se perdia nos beijos de Regina, sendo envolvida por seus braços, a morena deixando claro que onde quer que Emma estivesse, em seus braços era o seu lugar.

* * *

Regina deitou ao seu lado, uma camisa leve de algodão envolvia seu corpo, uma sensação de puro êxtase transbordava pela sua pele conforme ela sentia o peso da loira ao seu lado, descansando serenamente. Ela sorriu feliz enquanto esticava o braço para traçar a pintura ao lado da cabeceira, a imagem dela nos braços de Emma. _Então era assim que era a sensação._

Regina estava completamente consciente de cada movimento que Emma fazia ao seu lado, e ela sorriu ao sentir uma respiração quente contra sua nuca, sabendo que a loira estava acordada. O fato se confirmou quando ela sentiu um beijo no pescoço, antes que mãos deslizassem para o seu peito. Ela fechou os olhos quando percebeu que Emma estava colocando um colar ao redor do seu pescoço, então sentiu mais beijos em sua nuca, assim que ela terminou de colocá-lo.

\- Feliz Natal. – ela beijou o ombro da morena, suas mãos se movendo por baixo das cobertas para envolver sua cintura de modo protetor. – Feliz aniversário. – um beijo em seu pulso. – Feliz dia dos namorados. – um beijo atrás da orelha.

Regina se virou dentro do aperto dos seus braços, seus olhos brilhando de alegria conforme plantava um beijo nos lábios da loira.

\- Você sempre se esquece dos nossos aniversários.

Emma sorriu trazendo Regina para mais perto.

\- Eu vou recompensar você.

\- E como você vai fazer isso?

\- Nós vamos pegar o Henry, voltar para cá, e jantar juntos como uma família. – Emma respondeu com um tom óbvio.

Regina não pode evitar o tom vermelho que suas bochechas assumiram quando Emma pronunciou a palavra, família. Ela finalmente teria uma família, seu Final Feliz. Ela acenou em concordância, mordendo o lábio inferior para conter a emoção.

\- Isso é muito mais do que "recompensar".

* * *

Emma diminuiu a velocidade conforme se aproximavam da fronteira de Storybrooke. Sua mão havia segurado a de Regina durante a viagem inteira, e nenhuma das duas reclamou disso, entendo a necessidade das duas de sentirem contato físico. Regina apertou a mão de Emma, antes de largar, apenas tempo suficiente para descer do carro de patrulha e a encontrar lá na frente, a loira já com a mão estendida para pegar na dela novamente. Elas caminharam juntas para a linha laranja, Regina olhando para aquela pintura com certa preocupação, assustada com o fato de, apesar de ter Emma, Henry ainda estar do outro lado.

Emma ofereceu um sorriso tranquilizador e hesitante, logo depois voltando o olhar para o horizonte da estrada que levava a Storybrooke. Elas se aproximaram, Emma fechou os olhos, e as duas passaram pela linha juntas.

Regina arfou olhando ao redor enquanto percebia que estava em Storybrooke novamente.

\- Ela desapareceu. – Emma deixou escapar, feliz, virando excitadamente para a morena. – Desapareceu.

Emma não deixou Regina falar, agarrando o seu rosto e lhe dando um beijo profundo, maravilhada demais com aquela revelação para manter a compostura. Ela entrelaçou a mão de Regina na sua, antes de voltarem para a carro da patrulha, dirigindo devagar para dentro da cidade.

Regina se virou no acento, olhando para a linha laranja que desaparecia à distância conforme passavam pela placa de: Bem vindo à Storybrooke.

\- Nós podíamos ficar aqui. – Regina disse, pousando a mão sobre a de Emma, que por sua vez descansava em sua coxa.

A loira bufou.

\- Eu não quero ficar aqui.

\- Eu não sou muito fã de Boston. – Regina admitiu, preocupada que já estivessem tendo sua primeira divergência.

Emma apertou a mão dela, para tranquilizá-la, tirando os olhos da estrada, brevemente, para fitar a morena.

\- Um chalé na floresta?

Os olhos de Regina brilharam ao pensar naquilo. Quando ela lançou a maldição que trouxe todos da Floresta Encantada para esse mundo, ela estava em busca de uma vida melhor, e ser banida deveria ter sido a melhor coisa que já havia acontecido com ela, assim não precisaria mais olhar nos olhos daquelas pessoas. Mas no fim, não havia sido. Aquela mulher que sorria para ela enquanto dirigia para buscar o filho, aquela mulher era o seu novo começo.

\- Você vai estar lá comigo? – Regina perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

Emma sorriu.

\- Enquanto você estiver.

 _~ FIM ~_


End file.
